The Raging Storm
by JTHailstorm42
Summary: This is based on my opinions that I have researched and have accepted of all sources pertaining to Sailor Moon. Takes place in the Silver Millennium era, and follows the concourse of war through the eyes of some characters. War rages between in the inner and outer solar system due to an order given by the Moon Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_Death can take me if I can't be free_

 _I'm not like you_

 _I'm a dying breed_

-Five Finger Death Punch (Dying Breed)

* * *

~HARUKA~

In the royal court of Miranda Castle, two Lunar emissaries stood before the Uranian royal family. In the center throne sat King Katsurou, to his right sat Queen Nariko, and to his left sat their only child, Haruka.

Being the heiress to the throne, Haruka was required to attend the royal court alongside her parents. There were many things that she would rather be doing, but she had a duty to fulfil. She was dressed in a slim, uncomfortable dark blue dress and a pendant necklace with the sigil of Uranus on it.

She watched both emissaries bow before handing a sealed scroll to the king. Her father silently read the piece of paper given to him, and she noticed his expression change as he read the first line.

Haruka peeked over and caught a glimpse of what was written on the scroll.

 _ **All royal first-born daughters of each planet are to be sent to the Lunar kingdom…**_

Her father crumpled the paper before reading the royal decree any further. The king then burned it with a candle. He glared at the two Lunar emissaries before he stood up.

The emissaries took a step back as the king, who towered over them, approached them.

 _I would be intimidated by him as well,_ Haruka thought to herself. She watched her father intently

"I will not have my daughter taken hostage by the Moon Queen," King Katsurou said. He looked back at his wife who had a shocked look on her face.

Haruka tried to keep an uninterested look on her face, even if this was turning out to be very interesting.

"Your grace, each of the planets have to adhere by the decree," the clean-shaven effeminate emissary said.

"Y-yes your grace. The inner planets and Jupiter have already responded to the decree," the emissary with a curly pink mustache said.

King Katsurou sighed then signaled for her to come forth. She did as her father bid her.

"Answer me this Haruka," her father asked. He put his hands behind his back and looked down on the young woman. "What do you think about going with these hoity-toity men back to the Lunar kingdom, to act as a glorified hostage so your people would comply to the Moon Queen's orders?" He walked behind her then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Would you bow down to her each time?"

"I think it would be a waste of my time going with these men, if you could call them that," Haruka said. She stepped toward the emissaries and she almost stood eye to eye with the men. A cocky grin splayed across her face as she glanced back at her father. "Now if I learned anything from my father it is this,"

She grabbed for the sword over her shoulder and drove it through the effeminate emissary's heart. "To never allow your enemies within reach of a sword if you are unarmed," the teenage girl said. Twisting the blade she smiled as the blood flowed down the length of the blade. "Now don't think of me as a brute, no, think of me as an instructor." Quickly she pulled the blade from the emissary's body.

Blood sprayed from the fallen emissary and splattered on her nice dress. The body fell limp to the ground and a pool of blood started to form on the floor.

The other emissary took another step back but forgot about the step behind him and fell to the ground. Quivering in fear the emissary froze in place.

"As for you, I won't kill you. Though I think it is a bit improper of you to have such a flamboyant mustache in a royal court," Haruka said. With a clean swipe of the sword she cut the bright mustache off of the emissary. "Now, tell me your name."

"It's Lord Lymelight," the emissary stammered.

"Well Lord Lymelight, report back to your queen and tell her that the Princesses of the outer planets will not comply with her demand. If she asks why we decline, and why all of the ships bearing the Lunar sigil keep going missing, tell her this…" Haruka helped Lord Lymelight onto his knees then smiled.

The girl stood up then turned to the dead emissary. She took the blue cloak off of the dead man and put her sword through the Lunar sigil. After defacing the sigil she tossed it in front of Lord Lymelight then spit on it.

She leaned over the cowering lord. "We do not bow down to the white bitch," Haruka whispered as she pushed him back.

Lord Lymelight crawled away as fast as he could.

The hall erupted in laughter at the sight of a grown man running from a girl.

Haruka could feel her father's hand on her shoulder. Her father smiled down on her.

"Haruka, you have no idea what you have done," her mother, the Queen, called out. "We do not want war, we want peace."

"We also want to be free," her father replied. "Death can take us if we can't be free. We won't bow to a queen that sends poor excuses for men to beg at our door."

"How are you going to get the other outer planets to go to war with the Lunar empire?" her mother asked. The Queen burst out of her throne and marched towards the king. Everyone in court could feel the tension rise.

"I have a daughter and the Neptunians have a son, we can unite our forces and we'll secure a future for Haruka," her father said.

 _What?_ She felt an uneasy feeling after her father announced the matter that should've been taken care of behind closed doors.

"We're going to be at war and our daughter is only 16," her mother said.

"Age is no matter, she has blossomed and is ready," her father said.

She was starting to feel betrayed by her father, the man who always put his daughter first, but now plots to marry his daughter off for an army.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Haruka asked.

"You swung the sword, now you must face the consequences," her father said.

She didn't want any part of this so she broke away from her father's grasp and started running. Royal retainers tried to catch her but she was too fast for them.

Bursting through the castle doors she commandeered the first ship available and fled to the ground world of Uranus.

 _I'm not some pawn to be traded off, I'm the princess of Uranus!_ As she flew away a brilliant idea came across her mind or at least it seemed brilliant to her at the time. She stripped away her royal bloodstained regalia and disposed of it.

She put the craft on autopilot as she went in search of some clothes she could use for her disguise. _They'll be looking for the princess, but they won't find her._ Luckily she found some extra soldier uniforms. As she donned the new apparel, she gazed into the mirror. Her appearance was that of a regular soldier, or rather that of a recruit.

 _How long can I keep hiding like this before they realize who I am?_ She thought to herself as she returned to the cockpit. As her trip drew to a close she further furnished her guise by adding herself to the records as Takehiko Sayakashi, a new recruit who once was a wanderer.

The craft landed and she gathered up the possessions of her former life and destroyed them along with the stolen spacecraft. As she walked away she headed for the nearby base to report for duty. There was a war she had to prepare herself for.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not like them_

 _But I can pretend_

 _The sun is gone_

 _But I have a light_

 _The day is done_

 _But I'm having fun_

 _I think I'm dumb_

-Nirvana (Dumb)

* * *

~AMI~

Space travel wasn't exactly fun. The Princess of Mercury, Ami, sat in the cabin she shared with the Captain of the Princess's guard, Minako. Both were equally as thrilled about the trip.

Ami sat on the most comfortable armchair available, which wasn't very comfortable. She had her nose in a book on advanced piloting. Reading was her way to avoid any uncomfortable social situations.

"So…" Minako said.

Ami looked up from the book to see the blonde sitting closer to her. Reading her expression, Ami came to the conclusion that the situation will most likely become awkward. She tried to find an excuse to get up but she used up the likely options, and she didn't want Minako to think her to be rude.

"I was wondering if you have ever…y'know?" Minako asked. All internal alarms went off in her head.

"I- uh…" Ami said blushing. She didn't know how to reply. "Is this one of your go to questions because you're a Venusian?"

"Yes and no," Minako replied. She was then even closer to Ami. "Well I just wonder because while I was on Mercury I noticed how different the culture was and that your people seem to be focused on intellectual endeavors. I also noticed that you study a lot and wonder if you've ever y'know, just to experiment."

The truth was that she had in fact experimented with her sexual impulses. Despite her trials she had come to the conclusion that while it was enjoyable, there was something missing. She didn't know how to answer the question at hand. Did she really want to lie to her superior or did she want to tell the truth. Was this a trick question?

"What about you?" Ami asked. That was the only way she could buy herself some time.

"Yes," Minako said. The blond was now sitting on the armrest. "I'm not going to judge you."

"The answer is yes?" Ami asked.

"So is that a question or is that the answer?" Minako asked.

"That's the answer," Ami said. She was now face to face with Minako. The only response to that was a smile.

Minako got up and walked away. "Interesting," she said.

Ami put the book down. "Are you really that bored being the gofer?"

"Yes," Minako said. She turned to Ami. "This is not my thing. I do it cause that's what I ordered to do. When I first set off I wondered why am I taking orders? I'm the Princess of Venus." The blonde took a seat on the floor. "Is it cause my parents agreed to send me to the Queen? Why didn't I do what the Princess of Uranus did?"

"So you wanted to start a war just to gain a sense of freedom but in turn become a prisoner of your own actions?" Ami asked.

"I'm sure she doesn't think of things like that," Minako asked.

"What happened two years ago was an act of defiance just so she wouldn't have to answer the Queen's call," Ami said.

"Why are we answering this call? Why should we bow?" Minako asked.

"You have a point, why should we bow?" Ami asked. She had often wondered why her parents promised to give her to the Queen. There were plenty real guards out there that could defend the Princess better than she could. _Why was I called to serve?_

"Well we have to bow now that our parents sold us to the Queen," Minako said.

"If you had a choice, would you have answered the call?" Ami asked.

The blonde sat quietly. "You know the answer," she said quietly. She stood up and looked out one of the windows as they passed by Venus. "I miss my former life."

"I miss mine too," she said as she looked down at the cover of the book in her hands.

"Well we have each other now," Minako said. She glanced over at Ami and smiled. "We're family now…or at least that's how it should be."

There was something about the way the blonde said that they're family. Of course they needed a sort of bond with each other if they were to protect the Princess. "If we're going to guard a Princess, it's best if we have a bond," she said.

"What if I told you that I have a plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

~MAKOTO~

Last night she had the nightmare she had before her parents were killed. It was an omen or at least that's what she thought. Maybe she was nervous about going with the Venusian to the moon.

She did not want to go to the moon. However, when they had received that order, she still remembered the look on her uncle's face. He didn't want to send her to the moon and he was prepared to reject the order but the elders felt that he should obey.

The elders were fools.

War started when Uranus refused to send their Princess. Neptune and Pluto then joined Uranus in their defiance.

She had often wondered what would've happened if she had refused and convinced her uncle to refuse as well. Would the outer planets have followed them? Maybe it was better they complied.

It was a good thing she had finished her quest weeks earlier. The Basilisk's skull adorned the dining room wall. She had proven that she is ready enough to conquer any obstacle with and without her title.

In the corner of her room stood the demi-god that helped her on her quest. His name was Revolution, but most simply called him Death. However, he hated being called Death due to the fact he wasn't Death. Revolution was the child of Death or at least that's what she understood about him. She loved him but she never had the nerve to tell him so.

What would people say about a Princess being in love with a demi-god?

Revolution was able to take the forms of many creatures but mostly that of a wolf. That was how she was able to sneak him into the castle and keep him a secret from everyone, including her uncle.

"You know that you aren't going to return here," Revolution said. He was no longer in his wolf form, but he took his Jovian form.

"I know," she replied.

"It's a surprise that you weren't sent to fight in the war," Revolution said.

"My uncle refused to send me," she said.

"Mako, you are needed elsewhere. There is no need to rush into battle," Revolution said. He walked toward her. "The battle will come to you."

There was a knock at her door. Quickly Revolution assumed his wolf form as soon as the door opened. It was her uncle Benjiro, the King Regent. His neatly trimmed brown goatee had a few white hairs speckled throughout it, making him appear older than he really was.

Her uncle, whom she affectionately calls Benji, became King Regent after her parents were killed. Benji didn't like being King, but he had to until she became of age. Unfortunately, he was to become King as soon as the Venusian has arrived.

"Little Mako, well I guess I don't get to call you that for a while…" he said. His voice sounded somber. "It's going to be different without you here on Jupiter."

She lunged forward and hugged her uncle. He was always so warm. How she longed to be the little girl he'd carry around on his shoulders. What was she going to do without him? Revolution was nice to talk to but he's cold where Benji was warm and loving.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Hey, don't get soft on me now," he said. She felt him reach into his pocket so she stepped back. "I had our master blacksmith make this for you," it was a slip of paper. "Show that to Kido, and he'll give it to you."

The paper was an order for a set of power fists. She had only seen the prototype in Kido's workroom.

"This is too much," she said.

"I want you to be safe," he said. "All royalty has a target on them, the Lunar Princess is no different. However, during this war things can get a little dangerous especially with the outer planets."

"Why didn't we join them?" she asked. Revolution slowly walked over and sat by Makoto.

"I didn't want to send you off," he said. He looked away. "The elders had to sit me down and explain that as the Princess of Jupiter, you are a protector. It is your duty to protect the inner planets." A tear escaped his eye as he looked at her. "It's going to be like losing…her again."

She could feel Revolution's paw on her leg. Looking down at the wolf she could tell that he knew what she was going to say and that he didn't approve of it.

"I'll come and visit if I could arrange it," she said. "I promise."

"You should finish getting ready, the Lunar escort will be here soon," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

 _Leading me down into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb,_

 _Without a soul_

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back_

 _Home_

-Evanescence (Bring Me to Life)

* * *

~AMI~

It was a great relief to get out of the ship. She had no idea that she had to go with Minako to get the others. The trip was boring, cramped, and filled with ideas of defiance.

None of them wanted to do the job but their parents sold them to the Lunar Queen.

Rei was a nice for the most part. She was a little hotheaded but overall she had nothing against her. Though she must say that Rei's spiritual beliefs were a little archaic. However, that wasn't her place to judge.

While they traveled it seemed that Minako took interest in Rei. Ami didn't know if she should even bother with them. Love was more of Minako's area of specialty.

The castle grounds were beautiful. Rows of flowers as well as a variety of other plants adorned the landscape. It was a contrast to how things were on Mars.

Thick dark mahogany doors opened and out stepped the King and several servants. The King was a handsome man, tall, brown hair, neatly trimmed beard, and a warm feeling that seemed to radiate from him.

"Welcome, Princesses of Mercury, Venus, and Mars, come and take of our food and wine," the King of Jupiter said. There were servants with trays of various foods and goblets of wine. "Please excuse my niece, she is off on some business."

Ami remembered reading about this custom. It was the Law of the Hearth, partake of my bread and mead and you have my protection while in my home. Each planet had their own version of this, on Mercury it was salt, bread, and either wine or water.

Each Princess ate something and drank of the wine.

The wine was sweet, fragrant, and smooth, it was everything she expected from a planet known for their wine. They were widely known for their produce as well and she could see why.

"It is alright. I have some things that I need to talk to you about," Minako said. The king bowed and kissed her hand. A slight blush came across her face.

"Fair enough, shall we go in then?" the king asked. He began to lead her away. "As for the rest of you, I welcome you to use the training facilities as well as the guest areas." The two walked through the doors.

"Well, I guess it is time to see what you can do," Rei said.

"What?" Ami asked.

"Let's go to the training area," Rei said.

"O-okay," Ami said. Rei led the way, or rather she was next to the servant guiding us to the training area.

The area seemed to be in use, there were a few dummies that lay on the ground destroyed. On the far edge of the room a tall brunette was squared off with a training dummy with a guy watching her. There was also a large dog, possibly a wolf, sitting next to the man watching her as well. She was like a goddess, beautiful and strong.

Ami watched as the woman punched the dummy and demolished it in one swing.

"YES! ONE HIT KO!" the man cheered. He leapt into the air.

The wolf looked over to them and bared his fangs. A loud growl followed. It got up and ran toward them.

"REVOLUTION, SISTERE!" the brunette yelled. The wolf stopped dead in its tracks and lay down. She ran over to them and offered her hand. "Sorry, he's normally calm." Rei and Ami shook her hand.

The blue haired girl stood there staring at the brunette. She could feel her face grow warm as it reddened. All logical thought fled her. Her heart raced with every second that passed. _W-why do I feel this way?_

"I am Princess Makoto," she said smiling at them.

Ami tried to regain her rationality, starting by looking away.

The wolf picked up on her emotions, or that's what she thought, so he approached Ami and sat in front of her. He tilted his head then raised his paw. She shook his paw.

"I'm Princess Rei of Mars and she is Princess Ami of Mercury," Rei said. It was a good thing she introduced them, because that gave Ami time to gather her thoughts. "Are all of these dead dummies your casualties?"

"Eh heh, I guess they are," she said.

"So what's that you got?" Rei asked.

"That is a secret weapon I've been working on," Kido said. He approached the Princesses. "It's a power fist."

"Interesting, how do they work?" Rei asked.

"If I may, Princess Makoto," Kido said. Makoto removed the gauntlets and handed them to Kido. "I'll get a practice dummy and I'll show you how they work." Rei followed the man but she turned and winked at Ami.

So many things were going through Ami's head. Was this a setup concocted by Minako? She didn't know what to think about the situation and how perfect things were. Where was her savior?

The wolf nuzzled her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"It looks like Revolution likes you," she said. The brunette knelt down patting Revolution on the head.

"I've never seen a wolf," Ami replied.

"So you're from Mercury? You're a long way from home," she said.

"I know, I'm approximately 5.8 AU away from home," Ami replied.

Makoto gave her a blank look of confusion. She then smiled and laughed, "You really are from Mercury,"

"So would you be my guide around here? I would like to know more about you…I mean more about your culture and so on," Ami asked. She almost exposed her feelings, but hopefully her recovery was good enough that she doesn't pick up on her.

"Uh I guess I can," she said. Her face showed a slight blush.

 _Is she blushing because of what I said or is it cause she feels the same way?_ Ami thought as she tried to downplay her feelings.

"Kido, I'll be back later for the power fists," she called out. The man nodded his head and bowed. "So what do you want to see?"

* * *

A/N:

Originally I wasn't going to cater to ships but reading stuff made me change my mind.

I had to check on the distance between Mercury and Jupiter. AU (Astronomical Unit) is a scientific measurement for measuring distance in space.

I must thank my dear friend for helping me get inspired to write for Ami. It's hard to write for a genius when you are as dumb as I am.

Another of my friends, who is a beta-reader, stated that she doesn't like me now cause she dislikes all the ships I'm using.

Also note I am like the GRRM of fan fiction. I will kill your favorite characters in order to progress the story. So be warned. I might kill a character soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_One I love, two she loves  
Three she's true to me  
When the fire to ice will run  
And when the tide no longer turns  
And when the rocks melt with the sun  
My love for you will have just begun_  
-Méav Ní Mhaolchatha (One I Love)

* * *

 **~MICHIRU~**

The waves were raging as she listened to it as she held her conch shell up to her ear. In her world surrounded by waves, she floated in the water. At her side was her true love. Both float in peace even if the waves around them raged on. She held her love's hand nothing was going to take her from her.

As time went on the waves grew more rampant as she could hear a familiar voice calling her. Eventually it got to the point where she couldn't take anymore.

Snapping back to reality she sat up and noticed she wasn't alone.

"Are you going to sit there all day again?" her brother asked. The young man, a couple years older than her, sat next to her with a frown. "I know it's the anniversary of her disappearance but you have to stop sulking. She'll be found, then we will be wed."

That's what I don't want to happen, she thought to herself. Haruka was hers. She absolutely hated that their parents arranged for Haruka to marry her brother after the war.

"What makes you think that she wants to be found?" Michiru asked.

"She will be found because that is the deal between our planets," he growled. Her brother was quite hotheaded but he was a craven. He'll hide behind a wall as long as it's safe for him.

"If she should perish?" Michiru asked.

"Then we'll withdraw our soldiers, send you off, and move on," he said.

"Where's father?" Michiru asked.

"In the solar," he replied.

She got up and left her brother in the room. He said something else but she didn't listen to him, she was done listening to him. Her brother had a way of ruining her day just by being around her.

Down the lonely marbled halls she walked. Footsteps echoed for what seemed like forever. Two years have passed since she last saw her love, two years since she felt complete. She tried to move on but she couldn't. Her heart longed for the familiar touch of her love.

There were guards stationed at her father's solar. She stood before the door.

"Princess, your father is planning the war strategy," the guard on the right said.

"This is imperative," she said.

"You still can't go in," the guard on the right said.

Watch me, she thought as she forced her way in. The doors burst open and her father glanced up at her.

There were key points brought up on the world map of Uranus.

Her father appeared tired and far from the loving father she knew growing up. He wasn't a warrior and he has not proven to be much of a General. They've been losing troops and put the entire war on the losing end.

"Michiru," her father said.

"Father, I want to go to Uranus," she said. When she said that a large man walked in.

He was tall, muscular, his dark red hair was peppered with white, and he had a neatly trimmed beard. The man had icy blue eyes.

"Victarion," her father said.

"Your grace," Victarion said. He bowed. Victarion was apart of the blood guard, or more specifically he was her sworn sword. He was her protector for as long as she could remember.

"What brings you here?" her father asked.

"My duty is to watch over the Princess," Victarion replied.

"He's right father," she said.

"Silence," her father said. "And I am not sending you to Uranus!"

"You can't lead, my brother is craven, and you won't send someone who is willing to serve," she said.

"I can win this war!" her father said.

"So far you've lost several battles by making dumb choices. If you don't have a trench around your army you will get hit by a pincer attack every time. Troops like it when someone from the royal family fights alongside of them, and don't get me started on-" she said.

"Michiru, it is not nice to point out your father's flaws," Victarion said.

"Thank you Victarion," her father said.

"Even if you are correct," Victarion said.

"Let me go father," she said. "I'm the second born child. Also if I fall, you don't owe the Queen a damn thing," She let that curse escape her lips.

"Then go, get yourself killed over some friend," her father said. "Don't return,"

"Fair enough," she said as she curtsied. "But when I do, you'll be gone." As she turned to walk away she could feel the anger towards her.

Victarion followed her. They passed the guards and headed for the royal port.

"I'm going to win this war, and I will claim the throne for myself," she said. She waited for Victarion to say something. "Well?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to put you on that throne," he vowed.

"We have to find Princess Haruka first," she said.

Victarion grunted in agreement. They boarded the first ship and left for Uranus.

* * *

A/N

Game of Thrones reference in here! Like one of my pony fics I named a character after Victarion Greyjoy. I was disappointed when they didn't use him on the show, but he is one of my favorite Greyjoys. Anyway this character in this chapter is what is known as a Blood Guard, which is kinda like a Blood Rider from GoT. He is Michiru's sworn sword, he is her advisor, protector, and most of all, her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am beautiful with you_

 _Even in the darkest part of me_

 _I am beautiful with you_

 _Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_

 _You're here with me_

 _Just show me this and I'll believe you_

 _I am beautiful with you_

-Halestorm (Beautiful With You)

* * *

~MINAKO~

The stars were shining brightly that night. It was good that they had some time to rest before rushing off to the moon. Jupiter was truly a beautiful planet up close. It vaguely reminded her of Venus.

She had herself some fun earlier but that was beyond how she was feeling. Though it was nice to be with a man, she longed for something else. What she wanted was the raven-haired girl she picked up on Mars.

It was a strange feeling being drawn to someone. Normally she saw someone, seduced them, bed them, then left them, but that wasn't the case when she played the scenario with Rei. Usually she could plot out the course but something was different, and not just because she had to serve with her as well. Rei made her feel something different it was a feeling she longed for.

A gentle breeze brushed through her hair. There was a hint of fire in the air, it was lovely and pure, it was Rei. She turned around to meet the gaze of her Martian. Funny thing that she claimed her and they haven't even bedded each other.

"Do you ever sleep?" Rei asked.

"Everyone has asked that question many times, but yes I do," Minako replied.

There was the caw of ravens above her. She looked up to see two ravens circled. _Phobos and Deimos,_ she thought to herself as she watched them fly around.

"They sense uncertainty," Rei said.

"The tides of war have changed since Neptune sent their Princess to lead their army," Minako said.

"Why don't we go help?" Rei asked.

"Our orders are for us to get Makoto and return to the Silver Millennium," she said that with distaste. There was a want to go and assist with the war. "However, I do say as long as we return with her, who's to deny us a little detour?"

"They send a princess, why don't we send four?" Rei asked. A devilish grin drew across her face.

"They have two, but we'll still have more," Minako said.

"Two?" She asked. Phobos and Deimos perched themselves on her shoulders.

"Neptune and Pluto," Minako said. "They said your-"

"Don't say it, I don't claim him," Rei said. She folded her arms and looked away.

"Fine, King Asher is to arrive on Uranus soon," she said. "They said he left Mars before we did."

"I don't care about him," Rei said. Phobos cawed and pecked at some food Rei held out for him. "We'll go and we'll win the war."

Minako traced the angle of Rei's face, to see how she would react. She noted the blushed look on Rei's face. Rei didn't protest one bit as Minako leaned in and kissed her.

"We'll live and then we'll win," Minako said.


	7. Chapter 7

_I wasn't always this way_

 _I used to be the one with a halo_

 _But that disappeared when I had my first taste_

 _And fell from grace_

 _It left me in this place_

-Halestorm (I'm Not an Angel)

* * *

~MICHIRU~

The night was unnaturally calm as the storm masking their encampment from enemy spies faded. There was only a slight breeze that blew through her long sea-green hair.

Being a princess, she took it upon herself to be with her soldiers, rather than lead from afar, much to her family's dismay. It was their war they decided to get into but none of them would dare step forward to lead from the frontlines. They only agreed to send troops to support a war started by a planet that offered them a daughter they didn't even have.

She had won every battle she had fought thus far. Though she was more refined in her ways as a princess, she could hold her own against another soldier. However, that was not to say she didn't have her brushes with death, but somehow someone would always be nearby to save her. The mystery soldier was always clad in Uranian armor and was gone before she could get close.

There was a lot on her mind as she wandered about her tent. She headed for an instrument case that was near her footlocker. Scooping it up she headed for outside to search for a quiet place to play. Quietly she slipped past the guards and kept to the shadows to avoid detection.

Back on Neptune she would often hide away from the retainers and her family to play her violin. It was her way of escaping for a brief moment. In her own way she would hope that one day her knight in shining armor would steal her away. Though that was just a fantasy she had.

Searching earnestly for a quiet place away from the drunken slurs of soldiers bragging about their victories, and the silent sobbing of homesick boys wanting to return home to their lovers. She needed a break from all of that.

In the surrounding forest she found a clearing that had a beautiful view of the stars. Carefully she placed the case down and retrieved the instrument from its posh interior. As she stood up she could feel that she was being watched. There was no sense of malicious intent about the feeling.

She sighed as she brought her instrument up to her chin and prepared to play. As she played her tune she could feel the other person's presence get closer. The music seemed to draw the person out.

"Oh my angel please come out, I wish to see you," Michiru called out as she continued to play.

"I'm no angel," the soldier called out as he stepped out of the shadows. He leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

"I guess not," she replied. She looked at the knightly looking soldier. His dirty blond hair was a little messed up but he was well groomed and he had a certain air of regality about him. "Since when is a Uranian an angel to a Neptunian?"

She continued to play as the Uranian soldier listened.

"The winds carried your angelic tune to me," he said. There was something in his voice that hinted off to her that things weren't the way they seemed.

 _There is something about this soldier,_ she thought to herself. Her song continued on. "Tell me your name."

"Takehiko Sayakashi," he answered. Something inside of her screamed that the soldier was lying. However she wanted to see if she could get more information out of the soldier.

"Rank?" she asked. Her eyes closed as she listened carefully.

"Captain," he said. His voice had a subtle change of tone.

"Well Captain Sayakashi, may I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She stopped playing and put her prized instrument in its case. Slowly she approached Captain Sayakashi, then looked into his eyes and he tried to look away. There was apprehension as if he was hiding a secret.

"Why are you lying to me?" she said watching for a hint of truth. The deep dark pools of blue captivated her, they were similar to the King of Uranus, and it was there a hint of truth was revealed.

"I-I'm not lying to you," he said. The soldier's voice changed again. It was only a matter of time before she would have the soldier where she wanted them.

"How old are you?" she smiled as she realized she had won.

"As old as you," he replied.

"How do you know how old I am?" she asked.

"I've met you before," he said. The soldier sighed before continuing. "You're right, I am lying…I was being selfish." They let their voice change and it was a little high and a little more feminine.

"I understand," she said. She wrapped her arms around the soldier. "I wouldn't want everyone to know I was the princess that caused the war. At least you're fighting it." The soldier embraced her warmly.

"Say my name, I've seem to have forgotten it," the soldier said.

"Haruka," Michiru whispered.

"After all of these years, how did you recognize me?" she asked.

"Your eyes," Michiru replied.

The last time they had met together as princesses was roughly a month before Haruka's rebellious actions started the war. Fate seemed to have drawn them back to each other. She felt safe in Haruka's arms. There was a feeling of completeness when she was with her. It felt almost as if they were meant to be with each other.

"The day I found out you went missing, I prayed for your safe return."

"Every day I wondered if I would ever see your face again," Haruka said. She kissed Michiru's forehead. "I also wondered if you would recognize me."

"I want you to be my guard," Michiru raised her hand and traced Haruka's face before planting a kiss on her lips. Parting they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'll be more than that," the blonde's eyes glimmered as she kissed Michiru again. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be an eternity. A muffled moan escaped her. As they pulled away the soft light of the dawn's early light illuminated her lover's features.

"I have one small thing to ask of you," Michiru said.

"Anything for you," Haruka said.

"When it comes time, will you be my knight in shining armor and whisk me away?" Michiru asked. A soft chuckle escaped Haruka. "I know it's a silly thing to ask but-"

She was cut off by her lover's mouth on hers. Giving into the need she had longed for since the war started.

"I can steal you away now if you'd like, we could cross the universe and no one would catch us," Haruka said.

Michiru giggled, "Now that's cheesy,"

"Only for you," Haruka cooed. "Now you should get back to your tent before your soldiers wonder if you've abandoned them." A cheeky grin drew across her face as she let go.

"They know I would never abandon them, it's you who should get back to their troops." Michiru kissed her love one more time. "I'll send a messenger over later to get you for a joint commander dinner. After, you can accompany me in my quarters."

"I'm glad we are on the same page," Haruka said. "I like paperwork."

"Sexy paperwork," Michiru said. "Now off with you Captain."

* * *

A/N

Yup...sexy paperwork.


	8. Chapter 8

_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_

 _You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_

 _You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you_

 _But after all I've said, please don't forget_

-Twenty-One Pilots (Heathens)

* * *

~HARUKA~

The commander's tent was filled with select high-ranking officers from the Uranian, Neptunian, and Plutonian armies. Just like with Neptune, the Plutonian Princess was among the attendees.

Haruka did her best to keep her profile down as the Uranian officers talked amongst themselves. She would often look over to Michiru who was occupied with the officers outranking her. There was a part of her that was slightly jealous of the men and women getting her lover's attention but she had to downplay her feelings.

As the dinner went on she ended up playing with her food. She was uninterested in the small talk. Many of the Uranian officers were drunk and were kindly asked to leave. Being one of the last Uranian officers she patiently waited for the other drunken officers to leave.

The Princess of Pluto had taken an interest in the sober Captain Sayakashi, even if she had no idea that he, or rather she, was the Princess of Uranus. Haruka did her best to keep the guise up.

"You are fairly young for a captain," the Princess of Pluto said.

"I hear you are the daughter of Chronos," Haruka replied.

"I just find it interesting that someone of your age, being that high-ranking, and have I mentioned that you have the look of regality about you," the Princess of Pluto stated.

Haruka felt Michiru's hand on hers. The Neptunian Princess took a seat next to her. "Captain Sayakashi is one of the most skilled Uranian soldiers I have seen," Michiru said.

"Ah yes, a Uranian swordsman," the Princess of Pluto said. "The one soldier who has the raw talent of the royal family."

"Is there something you're trying to get at?" Haruka asked.

"There are only three of us left in this tent," the Princess of Pluto said.

"And?" Haruka said.

Michiru's grip tightened.

"18 years old, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, skills of a royal, though I must say your manners could use a little brushing up, I know who you are," the Princess of Pluto said.

Haruka couldn't believe that she was spot on with her observations. However, she did her best to hide her surprise. "I think you are mistaken," she sneered. Hopefully that would get the Plutonian off of her case, though that was a little too much to expect.

"What happened to your gruff voice?" the Princess of Pluto asked.

 _Shit,_ she cursed herself for revealing her true voice.

"I think no one needs to press any further," Michiru said. She glared at the Plutonian Princess. "We know what we believe to be true, the truth will be brought forth when the time is right." She tossed a holo-projector to the center of the table. It glowed and then a giant model of the galaxy appeared.

"Right, as of right now we must figure out how to end this pointless war," the Princess of Pluto said.

"It was not pointless," Haruka mumbled.

Michiru cleared her throat then let go of Haruka's hand. "Despite what some may think, this is war is drawing out resources from all planets. However, they have one advantage and that is their port on Jupiter." Jupiter enlarged and several points of interest appeared.

"We have infiltrated that port and are ready to sabotage all communication stations, as well as the port itself," the Princess of Pluto said. "Plutonian soldiers are as quiet as death."

Michiru nodded then brought up Uranus. The map zoomed in on their location and highlighted the massing army across the battlefield. "King Asher has taken charge of their vanguard since arriving."

"The King of Mars? He doesn't frighten me," Haruka said.

"Can you say the same for your soldiers?" the Princess of Pluto asked.

The Plutonian Princess was correct about the fact that Haruka didn't know how the soldiers felt about going up against a mighty man of legend. Martians were heathens, they were also conquerors, and they were downright hard to kill.

"I have a plan to rid ourselves of the Martians," Haruka said as she folded her arms.

"To take them head on is foolish," the Princess of Pluto said.

"No, I was thinking of challenging the Martian king to a duel. Martians may be heathens but they are loyal first and foremost to their planet. If their king dies then they will leave until their successor steps forward," Haruka explained. A sly grin crossed her face. "Since the Martian King's successor is a daughter captive to the Moon Queen, we have a winning situation."

"Or we just create bad blood with the Martians and the war with them continues after the rebellion," the Princess of Pluto said.

"Actually the war would continue between Mars and Uranus. Neptune and Pluto have no place in that fight, unless of course the planets are united." Michiru stated.

"Speaking of which," the Princess of Pluto said. Her eyes shifted to Haruka.

"No. We are not going to talk about that," Haruka growled.

"A very sore subject?" the Princess of Pluto asked.

"There is a way to cancel out that agreement," Michiru said.

"I feel as though I shouldn't be hearing this," the Princess of Pluto said.

"You know what is in store," Michiru said.

"When that happens, I would love to talk to the rightful rulers," the Princess of Pluto said. "Please excuse me, I must rest before the next skirmish." She got up and bowed to both Haruka and Michiru.

"Why don't we make our way to my tent, there are some personal things which I feel we must accomplish. Don't you think?" Michiru asked. She retrieved the Holo-Projector and turned to Haruka.

Haruka took Michiru's hand. Her lover led her out of the tent. They didn't care if the other soldiers saw the two holding hands. It was only Neptunian soldiers, however, it would be a different story if Uranian soldiers saw the two together. That was some attention they didn't want.

Michiru's tent was larger than the other tents in camp. They entered the tent. She a few of the lamps in her tent to fit the mood.

She was guided to a padded chair. Her lover unbuttoned her jacket. Haruka smiled knowing that she didn't have anything underneath the jacket, despite how uncomfortable it was.

"Can you believe it, three years have passed since the last time we've been together like this," Michiru asked. She started unbuttoning her uniform jacket. Slowly she slipped the jacket off revealing nothing but a bra underneath. "I've been waiting for this," her tone was more sultry and lustful. She kicked off her boots.

"So have I," Haruka said pulling Michiru down to her. Her mouth met Michiru's. As they pulled away her lover put a finger up to her mouth.

"Now don't think I'm going to make this easy for you," she smiled as she got off of Haruka's lap.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the blonde smiled. She pursued her lover to her bed and they continued their romantic evening in bed.

 _Dear King Katsurou and High General Wesker,_

 _I would like to make a request of appointing Captain T. Sayakashi of the 401_ _st_ _Vanguard to become my personal guide and guard while stationed on Uranus. Sorry for any inconveniences caused by this request._

 _Signed,_

 _Commander of the Neptunian Forces and Princess of Neptune_

 _Princess Michiru_

Looking over the letter her lover had written, it made her smile.

"Captain, your princess needs you," Michiru called out.

With a shrug she returned the letter to the desk. She then walked to the bed to please her lover.

* * *

A/N

Even if I am a dirty minded fool, I have this inability to write such stuff. I did try but I just didn't get into it. Other people are better at that stuff than I am.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so afraid of waking_

 _Please don't wake me_

-Staind (So Far Away)

* * *

~MICHIRU~

She woke up next to her lover. The night they shared together was filled with passion. Michiru had found Haruka.

The lingering taste of wine was in her mouth. A part of her wondered if the night was a result of love or if it was just the alcohol. Whatever it was all that mattered to her was that Haruka was safe with her.

Once again the wind and sea were united.

Michiru loved Haruka since they first met at a ball many years ago. Many young royals wanted to dance with her but she had an eye for a disinterested Uranian. Haruka was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. She had asked Haruka for a dance. As they danced it was as if time had stopped. It was almost as if they were meant for each other.

Since finding Haruka, she had thought of nothing more than being together with her love.

She had a feeling that the tides of war was going to change. It didn't matter how as long as she's with Haruka.

She could endure walking through hell as long as she's holding Haruka's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

_Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow man is either a fool or a coward_

 _Whoever cannot take care of himself without that law is both_

 _For a wounded man shall say to his assailant_

" _If I live I will kill you, If I die you are forgiven"_

 _Such is the rule of honor_

-Lamb of God (Omerta)

* * *

~HARUKA~

A week with her lover kept her in an unusually good mood. She only broke one bone in each of her sparring partners. However, matches with Michiru would always end in a draw. It wasn't because she was afraid to hurt her love, but their movements were synced as if they were dancing.

Their audience had grown from just a few to a massive crowd. There were those who wanted to take their turn with the Princess, but none made it to her. If they wanted to spar with her Princess, they would have to get through Haruka.

Haruka guarded Michiru as well as she could. She single handedly did the job of a squad and then some.

A horn sounded to the south of camp. Soldiers scrambled to gather their weapons. The lovers rushed into the Princess's tent. Haruka was already armed, her father taught her that any soldier be they lowly or royally dressed needs to carry a weapon at all times.

Unlike most Uranian soldiers, who used spears and knives, Haruka had a spatha she named Gramr. Gramr hung from her right shoulder, it was the spatha she had forged shortly after her self imposed banishment.

She watched as Michiru retrieved her own spatha. The jewel-encrusted scabbard was more extravagant than Gramr's plain leather scabbard.

"We'll see if our dancing is good enough to hold off-" Haruka said but was interrupted by the Neptunian Royal Guard with a chained Martian scout.

"Princess and…Captain, the kneelers have sent over a present," Victarion said. The man clad in gold Neptunian armor, forced the frightened scout to his knees.

Victarion was the Captain of the Neptunian Royal Guard, a senior advisor to the Princess, and he was what was known as a Blood Guard. Haruka didn't fully understand the whole process of the Blood Guard, but she knew they were sworn swords to a single member of the royal family. When she asked Michiru about him, she said he swore his allegiance when his sword met with Poseidon's Bastard. All in all he was her most loyal guard.

With a black eye patch over his left eye and several scars from many battles, he was the most intimidating man in camp. There was a trace of white in his neatly trimmed beard and hair that marked his experience and wisdom.

"King Asher requests the presence in the middle of the wastes for a parley," the scout said.

Haruka looked to Michiru for an answer. She stood stoic as she stepped forward. Not knowing what to do she stuck by the Princess's side.

"Let us ride out to the parley, let's remind them of the words said by the Princess of Uranus," she said grinning. "We do not bow!" Drawing her sword she raised it to the heavens and her guard followed her lead and held their weapons to the heavens. Haruka did the same.

In unison they rested their weapons. Michiru sheathed her spatha but Haruka kept hers out.

"What shall we do with the scout?" Haruka asked.

"Do what Uranians do to scouts," Michiru ordered. One of her Neptunian guards brought forth a couple of horses. "Make it quick, I hear Martians are very impatient."

The blonde nodded as she approached the scout.

"We don't have time to hear your last wishes," Haruka said. With a clean swing Gramr took the scout's head off. "Well, bag it up and let's go." She got on the horse next to Michiru. Victarion bagged the scout's head and handed it to Haruka.

With a smile she secured the bag to the horn of the saddle. They started riding out to the parley.

"That is pretty gross," Michiru said.

"I once castrated a guy with a throwing spear from-" Haruka pretended to throw a spear.

"I don't want to hear that," she giggled as she covered her ears.

Haruka smirked and rode a little closer to Michiru. She reached out and touched Michiru's face. They momentarily gazed into each other's eyes.

"Also the Princess of Uranus's words were 'We do not bow down to the white bitch', just to be correct," Haruka said.

"I wish I was there," Michiru said. "Maybe she wouldn't have run away knowing I wouldn't let my brother have her," She leaned over and kissed Haruka. "I hear she was pretty good in bed."

"Princess, she was only 16 and I'm pretty sure she was inexperienced," Haruka said.

"Enough of this," Victarion said. He forced them away from each other.

Frowning Haruka focused her attention ahead of her. She knew that Victarion had a problem with their relationship.

"Can't friends talk?" Michiru asked.

"Princess-" Victarion said.

"I know you're only looking after me, but Takehiko-" Michiru said. Haruka looked over to Michiru. She loved how the wind carried her hair like the waves of the ocean. The woman was absolutely beautiful.

"Princess, there is no place for love on the battlefield," Victarion said. "Even a Uranian should know that."

"Love has its place," Haruka said. The older man gave her a look of disbelief. "It's what drives me to make it through the battle."

"If the Princess should fall?" Victarion asked.

"Then I would fall," Haruka answered. "I'm pretty sure you'd do the same."

"Aye," Victarion replied.

"I respect you," Haruka said.

The rest of the way they rode in silence. In the middle of the field was King Asher and other Generals of the Lunar army.

* * *

A/N

Viking custom is to always be armed. This came about because Odin declared that one shouldn't be unarmed in case a weapon is needed.

Haruka's sword is named Gramr (or commonly known as Gram) which means Wrath in Old Norse. Gram is the weapon used by Sigrid to slay the dragon Fafnir. It was originally reforged to be the bane of Asgard...and yeah lots of Norse Mythology.

Victarion does not know that Captain Sayakashi is Haruka.


	11. Chapter 11

_So persistent in my ways_

 _Here an angel, lying here to stay_

 _No resistance, no alarms_

 _Please this is just too good to be gone_

 _I believe_

 _And I believe cause I can see_

 _Our future days_

 _Days of you and me_

 _You and me_

 _It's you and me_

\- Pearl Jam (Future Days)

* * *

~MICHIRU~

King Asher was a massive mountain of a man. His dark beard was neatly trimmed, unlike his dark mane of hair that seemed to blow in the wind.

Michiru did not care too much for Martians. They were brutish savages who thought they were the infallible warriors. She knew that every man thought they could never be felled, but she knew of one woman who could never be felled.

Her thoughts drifted to Haruka. The tall blonde with the magical hands that could make her scream so loud her family on Neptune would hear her. They were destined to be together for all eternity.

"Princess," King Asher said in contemptuous tone. His ruby red eyes drifted to Haruka. "So they are sending little boys to defend a Princess?"

"At least little boys can hold their own against feeble old men," Haruka said.

Victarion laughed.

"What's so funny squid king?" King Asher asked.

"You talk to an armed Uranian as if he ain't dangerous," Victarion said.

"I have guards around me," King Asher stated.

"As do I. Now let's get down to business," Michiru said. She was tired of the boys fighting. "Make your offer."

"Surrender so that we may take you to the Queen in one piece," King Asher said.

"If I refuse," Michiru asked. Either way she was going to refuse. She did not wish to be the Moon Queen's prisoner.

"I will smash your army, probably let my men have their way with you, and then take you to the Queen," King Asher said.

She looked over to Haruka, who was on the verge of killing King Asher. Victarion was reaching for his weapon but with a gesture of her hand both settled down.

"I will counter your offer with this," she said. "I will challenge you to single combat and if you win I will go to the Queen and pledge my fealty. However, if I win, I want your soldiers to return to Mars and never set foot on Uranus ever again."

"Why would we leave a planet that you have no power over?" King Asher laughed.

"My brother is promised the Princess of Uranus when the war is over, so any conflict you have with Uranus is a conflict with Neptune," she replied. Regret over her choice of words filled her bosom. She did not like to use that contract as a crutch. However, that arrangement meant nothing to her because Haruka was hers and she was Haruka's.

"A pretty little thing like you fight me?" King Asher asked.

"No, I will choose a champion," she replied.

"Who will champion you? The old squid?" King Asher laughed.

"Captain Sayakashi," she said. Haruka perked up at the sound of her assumed name. "Will you be my champion?"

"It would be my honor," Haruka said.

King Asher laughed and his entourage of guards followed his actions. He held his fist in the air and the laughter ceased.

"You want to mock me by sending a little boy?" King Asher asked.

"If I wanted to mock you I would have him castrate you with a spear from the edge of the field," Michiru said.

"Tomorrow at sunrise is when the boy will die," King Asher declared. He turned his horse around and left the parley.

"Princess, you should've let me champion you," Victarion said.

"Takehiko is replaceable, you are not," Michiru said. A slight blush came over her. She thought about Haruka's magical fingers. "Though only in terms of guards."

They started their ride back to camp in silence. She thought about what she had done. Tomorrow she might lose the love of her life as well as her own freedom. Did she really have that much faith in Haruka? Of course she did, otherwise she wouldn't have made the offer.

When they arrived at her tent she sent Victarion and her guard off to relay the message to the Uranian Generals. She and Haruka went into the tent. Feeling the need and want she kissed Haruka.

Her lips barely left Haruka's as she took her own uniform off. Standing naked before her lover felt different.

"I need you now," she begged.

* * *

A/N

I like to refer to Haruka as Viking Prince Oberyn. I mean she's taking on a man that is comparably like the Mountain.


	12. Chapter 12

_Fucked up to blood and to fight_

 _Choking on these venomous voices_

 _We overcome our enemy_

 _Until all are vanquished_

-Killswitch Engage (Loyalty)

* * *

~HARUKA~

King Asher was clad in his blood red armor. The helmet he wore was shaped into a dragon's head and on top there was a plume that gave it a fiery appearance. In his right hand he held a smoky greatsword.

Haruka watched as the king paced back and forth waiting for the match to start. The proud king was as intimidating.

Instead of her usual combat armor, she donned gold dyed leather armor. She had black gloves on as well as some gauntlets made from Uranian steel. At her side was a seax hanging from her belt.

Michiru frowned as she looked at Haruka. The blonde then wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Don't think I can take him?" Haruka asked. She waited for Michiru to reply but was met with silence. "I will be fine."

"Your armor is light," she said. There was a sign of worry in her eyes.

To quell her troubled mind, Haruka kissed her lover. "I have this under control," She said as she looked over her shoulder. "With Gramr, I won't let him take you away."

She let go of Michiru and started walking towards her opponent. Victarion reached for her shoulder and stopped her.

"If you let the Princess down, I will chase you into the afterlife and kill you again," Victarion growled. He cared for Michiru almost as much as she did and she respected that.

"I understand that," she said.

"Are you sure you can take him on?" Victarion asked.

"Of course I can," she replied. "My mother was a spearwife and my father was a warlord. I'm pretty sure I can take that Martian savage."

She could hear Michiru giggle at the lineage. Truth was that Haruka's mother was a Valkyrie and her father was the crowned Prince. The blood of the Sky Kings ran through her veins.

"Are you done squawking?" King Asher called out.

She broke free of Victarion's grasp and headed towards King Asher. Once again she was stopped, however, this time she was stopped by Michiru. Her lover stole one more kiss. "Don't leave me alone in this world," Michiru said before letting Haruka go.

"Never," Haruka said. She quickly made her way toward her opponent.

King Asher was bigger up close but that didn't faze Haruka much. Gods be good if they give her the strength to overpower this monster.

"Maybe as you lay dying I'll take the Princess myself in front of you with your blood on my hands," King Asher said. Before he could say anything else, Haruka drew Gramr and slashed at his face knocking his helmet off. "You little bastard." He wiped his face with his glove.

She already didn't like the man, and his threat of raping her love ignited her rage. "Let's get this over with," Haruka said.

The man took his sword in both hands and swung at Haruka. She quickly dodged the attack. With a roar King Asher kept up his assault on the blonde. Each swing he missed. Haruka was proving to be a little too quick for the Martian.

See her opportunity to strike she swung Gramr at a weak spot under his arm. The blade cut through the mail and the leather strap securing the armor to his left arm. Blood stained her blade as she struck again at the now weakened spot. She was kicked so hard she flew across the arena.

King Asher lodged his blade in the ground as he pulled the damaged armor off.

Haruka struggled to get up as she felt the pain in her ribs. She was almost to her feet when the Martian tackled her. Gramr slid towards Michiru and Victarion. The Martian punched her a few times in the head before he settled on choking her.

His hands gripped her throat tightly as he began to choke her. "Little boy," he growled. The Martian's face was red with rage. "You're through."

She struggled to break free to no avail. Close to blacking out she remembered her seax. Using what strength she had left she drew her seax and plunged it into the Martian's side.

He roared in pain as he reached for the blade in his side. That gave Haruka enough time to get out from underneath him and stand up.

King Asher threw the blade down and glared at Haruka. He dropped to one knee as he tried to charge again. "Fucking boy,"

"Captain!" Victarion called out. She turned to look back at Victarion. The Neptunian tossed Gramr to Haruka.

She caught Gramr and approached King Asher. The Martian King was on fours as he looked up to Haruka. He was growing weaker.

 _My plan worked,_ she thought to herself. The blade of her seax was laced with poison.

"You are certainly a great adversary," King Asher said.

Haruka crouched in front of him and smiled. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she said. Using Gramr to cut the remaining straps on the Martian's armor she leaned closer. "I'm no boy," she positioned the blade and started pushing it through his mail. "The name is Princess Haruka, the Uranian Princess who won't bow to your bitch Queen." With one final push she put Gramr through King Asher. Blood dripped down and coated her gloves.

She stood up, bringing Gramr up with her. The dead King's body slid off of Gramr easily. Martians started leaving the area but the King's guard remained to collect his body.

Standing triumphantly she walked over to the King's greatsword. As she picked it up she could hear the King's guard yell at her in Martian. She looked at them and grinned as she broke the greatsword with Gramr.

"IT'S BROKEN! YOU FOOL! THAT SWORD HAS BEEN IN THE ROYAL FAMILY FOR SEVERAL MILLENNIA!" the captain of the Martian guard said.

"You can fix it…without the spell that was on it," Haruka said. She turned to walk away. "When you fix it, all it will be is just a big hunk of metal that no one can lift." The blonde walked away without saying another word. The only thing she muttered was to Michiru, "That was for you."

* * *

A/N

This is the outcome I wanted when Oberyn took on the Mountain. Originally I was going to have Haruka fight with a spear because it's the main weapon that Vikings use, and cause Oberyn fights with a spear. I also wanted to draw it closer to the point where she bleeds out. But that didn't happen so be happy she lived with only a mild concussion.

The breaking of the sword is a Viking custom. All weapons were broken to deter grave robbers and to ensure that the warrior's soul can be at rest. Haruka broke King Asher's blade because it was out of respect for him as a warrior cause there will never be one like him again, and because the sword had a spell cast on it to grant the user protection unless it is used against royalty.


	13. Chapter 13

_I hate you (That's an understatement)_

 _I hate you (For who you are)_

 _I hate you (For all you stand for)_

 _I hate you (I don't care)_

 _I gave you (One hundred chances)_

 _You gave me (A hundred ways to hate)_

-Five Finger Death Punch (100 Ways to Hate)

* * *

~REI~

The trip to Uranus was uneventful. Minako was more tame this time around.

Uranus was a stormy planet but somehow something felt off. There was an eerie calmness as they headed out toward the battlefield.

"We can't get too close otherwise we'll get in trouble," Minako said.

"I still can't believe we are disobeying orders," Ami said. She grimaced after stepping on something questionable.

"Calm down, we were probably going to come here anyway," Makoto said. The Jovian cleared a path for them.

Rei looked around at the trees. There was no wind. "Something is not right," she said. There was the sound of soldiers talking to each other loudly. Luckily for them they were talking in the common tongue.

"They said the kid is a demon," a Jovian soldier said.

"They also said he has the Neptunian Princess wrapped around his finger," a Lunar soldier said.

"They say he gets his power by bedding the Princess," another Lunar soldier said.

"I wouldn't mind bedding her," a Venusian soldier added.

"Who wouldn't?" the Jovian said.

Their footsteps soon left the area.

"Who were they talking about?" Makoto whispered.

"The Golden Knight, he's the youngest officer in the Uranian army." Minako said.

Ami brought out her super computer and started entering things into it. "His name is Takehiko Sayakashi," Ami said.

"I bet I could take him," Makoto said.

There were more footsteps heard in the distance. The girls stayed in the shadows as they moved along.

"Kingslayer is what they call him!" a drunken soldier called out.

The girls moved past the soldiers who were leaning against a couple of trees. Each girl tried not to make a sound.

"He slays with his blade and with his cock," another drunken soldier called out.

"Must be mighty fine to fuck a Princess," the first drunk slurred.

"If only Asher won, we could've had her," the second slurred.

 _Asher?_ Rei stopped dead in her tracks. _It can't be._

"King Asher should've cut that little fuck in half," the second slurred.

"Who gets to rule Mars?" the first asked.

"Who fucking cares?" the second replied.

Rei might not have cared that much for her father but learning of his death like this was too much. _Serves the son of a bitch right,_ she thought. She felt Minako's hand on her shoulder so she continued moving on. _I should have been the one to kill him. I will kill that bastard who took that right from me._

"Ami, guide us close to the battlefield," Minako ordered.

"Get me into a clearing and I'll take down the Golden Knight," Rei said.

"Wait what?" Minako asked.

"No one has been able to take him down on the field so we could try to kill him off the field," Rei said.

"That would motivate troops," Ami said. She entered in some stuff into her computer and came up with the perfect place. Slowly they followed Ami.

"Fine, just make sure we don't get caught," Minako said.

"You haven't thought this through have you?" Makoto asked.

"Not really," Minako said.

"I would feel better with Phobos and Deimos as my eyes in the sky," Rei said.

"I wish Revolution could guard us," Makoto said.

"We kept them in the ship to ensure we won't get caught," Minako said.

"We're getting close," Ami said.

"What is your plan, Rei?" Minako asked.

"Ami can calculate the angle for my shot and it will get the Golden Knight," Rei said.

"All of this while avoiding getting hit by the spear he throws before each battle," Makoto said.

"What?" Minako asked.

"It's a custom Uranians have. It is to show that they will be the victors. They also believe that if they do that, their gods will bless them in combat or some nonsense like that," Ami explained. They reached a clearing but Ami put her arm out to stop them from going any further. "I'll tell you when to go stand out there. They haven't started yet."

"Fun, how long must we wait?" Makoto asked.

"Depends on how long they take fucking for good luck," Minako said. All of the girls looked at the blonde. "Have you already forgotten I'm Venusian?"

"You're using that as an excuse," Rei said.

"How quick can I make you come?" Minako asked.

Rei blushed and turned away. She didn't want to talk about that. _How dare she ask that? We aren't even lovers._

"Quiet," Ami said. The Mercurian was still typing stuff on her computer. "There's movement on the horizon of the field." She continued typing then she stopped. "Go stand out there, the angle you are aiming for is 60º."

"Got it," Rei said. She snapped her fingers and the fire summoned a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. Carefully she nocked an arrow and drew back. "Tell me when to fire."

* * *

A/N:

Well...it gets heated. Will Rei hit Haruka? The answer is yes. Will she kill her? No. Haha Haruka is the Kingslayer.


	14. Chapter 14

_You're what I'm reaching for_

 _It's already over_

 _All I'm reaching for_

 _It's already over now_

-Red (Already Over Pt. 1)

* * *

~MICHIRU~

She stood still as her squire helped her put her armor on. The young boy was shy and timid while Haruka was around, especially when he was helping her with the breastplate. Michiru found it quite cute how Haruka tried to act like she wasn't jealous of other people touching her.

The squire finished fastening her leg armor and stood up. He stood at attention, which she found adorable.

"Anything else I can help you with?" he asked.

"That will be everything," she replied. The boy bowed before leaving the tent.

"He enjoys this work too much," Haruka said.

"Are you jealous?" she asked. Haruka got up and walked towards the weapon rack. "He's a 12 year old boy who can barely hold his own in a fight," she walked towards her lover. "You are the only one who has captured my heart."

"Which sword are you using?" Haruka asked.

 _She ignored me._ Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka.

"Personally I would use this one, it has the right balance and it's a good Cavalry sword." Haruka said. She held up the Uranian short sword.

"How about I choose you?" she asked.

"Maybe," Haruka said.

"Stop acting like this!" she said as she let go of Haruka. "This is exactly how you acted in that dream I told you about."

"That's just a dream," Haruka replied.

"Something is wrong today. Can't you tell?" she asked. She waited for Haruka to reply but she got no answer. _Please don't do this to me._ Her dream was like a premonition, Haruka fell in combat by several arrows. "Please, at least wear something heavier."

"They don't have archers worth worrying about," Haruka replied.

"Don't get cocky," she said. Haruka left the tent. "Why are you being so stupid?" Michiru held back her tears as she hoped that her dream won't come true.

There was a burning deep inside her followed by the cool rush like a wave coming over her. The feeling was indescribable. She shrugged off the emotion before

* * *

On the frontline she watched as Haruka riled up the troops. Michiru hated how Haruka always did this.

Her head started hurting as she started remembering her dream. _It's just a dream._ She held her head. Three arrows would bring Haruka to her knees.

She shifted on her horse as she scanned the line. Her head started pounding once more. _Something is not right. I must save Haruka._

An arrow whizzed through the air and struck Haruka in the shoulder, knocking her off her horse.

"What a cheap shot…" Haruka said as she looked down at the arrow sticking out of her. She touched it and cringed. "Is that all you got?" Another arrow hit her and knocked her to the ground.

Tears swelled in Michiru's eyes as she jumped off of her horse. Before she reached her another arrow hit her. "Haruka!" she screamed as she cradled her lover in her arms.

Haruka wiped Michiru's tears. She weakly smiled and said, "I'm okay,"

"Why do you have to be so dumb?" she asked.

She coughed up blood. "Don't cry, I'll live," Haruka said. "Maybe I should've listened to you." Her eyes closed her eyes as she passed out.

Victarion and her Blood Guard surrounded the two.

She could hear the thundering of the approaching army.

"Call a retreat," She ordered.

"Princess," Victarion said.

"Call a retreat!" she growled.

Victarion finally complied and called a retreat.

Once everyone was far enough away she gently lay Haruka on the ground. She stood up and faced the enemy. Memories of former lives rushed through her head. _I know who I am now and I'm not losing her again._ A strong power surged within her much like a tsunami. The symbol of Neptune glowed on her forehead as she summoned a wave.

"Deep Submerge!" she called out. The wave crashed down and eliminated the opposing forces.

She sat down by Haruka. Gently she held Haruka and started singing a lullaby to her. Tears fell on the blonde's face. _Please don't leave me._

"Princess," Victarion called out. He rode up and stopped beside them.

Michiru wouldn't look at him.

"Neptune," Victarion said.

"Help me get her back to my tent," she said.

"Aye," Victarion answered. He whistled and a wagon rushed over. Once it arrived he gently loaded Haruka onto the cart.

Michiru got in with Haruka and continued singing to her. She stopped and held Haruka's hand. "Even as you lay dying, you still have that dumb look on your face. I still think you're beautiful,"

"Enough with this dumb stuff," Haruka croaked. She slowly opened her eyes. "I prefer the term beautifully dumb."

"Haruka!" she cheered as she hugged Haruka.

"Ow," Haruka said.

"Sorry," she said as she drew back.

"What did I miss?" Haruka asked.

"I'll explain later," she said.

"Y'know for having three arrows stuck in me I'm not as dying as I thought I'd be," Haruka said. The cart hit a bump. "Mother fucking son of a bitch!"

Michiru giggled.

Haruka writhed in pain as the cart hit a few more bumps. She passed out from the pain.

She could hear the canter of a horse approaching them. Michiru turned to see Victarion riding up.

"Princess, the Plutonians have captured four Princesses," Victarion said. "They have confirmed that it was them who fired upon…hrm…Haruka."

"Have the Princesses placed in the holding cells. No one is to touch them or even communicate with them, unless I say so. We'll hold them until we try them," Michiru said. "Their trial will be soon after Haruka gets better."

"Yes, my Princess," Victarion said. He rode off to give orders to the Plutonians.

 _Oh Haruka, please don't leave me._ She kissed her on the forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

_Once I was afraid that I'd find you_

 _Your trembling eyes would unwind me and all I've become_

 _Once I was afraid I'd fall in love with you_

 _For the first time_

\- Crywolf (Angels)

* * *

~MAKOTO~

The holding cells were small, dirty, and heavily guarded. They weren't being held as royal captives, they were being held as normal prisoners of war. Due to the overpopulation of the holding cells they were held two to a cell.

Makoto was with Ami. That was the only good thing. The circumstances weren't great but she accepted what she was given.

The soldiers, both male and female, would cat call them but that was until the Old man chased them off.

She watched as Ami slept in the corner. Ami was like an angel, so pure and innocent.

Rei and Minako were in the adjacent cell. The wall kept them from seeing each other. They were there or that's what she imagined. For all she knew they could be across the cellblock.

It was getting colder each morning they were there. The wind would blow in a storm, making things muddy.

"Ami," she softly said.

The sleeping Ami groggily opened her eyes.

"I think another storm is brewing," she said.

"It always storms on Uranus," Ami replied. She looked around then sighed. "The seasons are changing."

"IT WOULD BE GREAT IF WE WERE TREATED LIKE PRINCESSES!" she yelled.

"MAKO! I WAS SLEEPING!" Minako yelled back.

"THAT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU!" she yelled.

"SHUT YER YAPS!" the old man yelled.

"You shouldn't get him mad," Ami said. She crawled over to Mako and cuddled up next to her.

 _She must've got cold._ Makoto wrapped her arms around Ami. "You're right," she said.

A bird flew through the gap in the bars that they couldn't reach. The bird landed in front of the two. It looked at Makoto and Ami before flying up and transforming. Before them sat Revolution.

"It's a little cramped in here," Revolution said. He transformed again and this time he took his wolf form. "There we go."

"D-did he just transform?" Ami asked.

"Oh right, I haven't formally introduced myself," Revolution said. He lay down across their legs. "I'm Revolution, a demi-god. The bastard of death, but I'm not death so you have nothing to worry about."

"He's my best friend," she said.

"And guardian angel," Revolution said. He lay his head down on Ami. "Phobos and Deimos will be joining us shortly, or rather they'll be joining Rei."

"So you broke them out?" she asked.

"They needed to stretch their wings…and find Rei," Revolution said.

"Aren't you afraid of being caught here?" Ami asked.

Revolution raised his head and then transformed into a cute little squirrel. "I can take the form of any animal. Though I do prefer my wolf form." He perched himself on Ami's shoulder.

"You certainly like Ami, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Revolution said. "She's cute."

Ami blushed.

There were footsteps outside of their cell.

"You can't go over there!" the old man shouted. There was an altercation outside then the door opened.

In walked a gorgeous young man with golden hair. He was dressed in casual clothes but that didn't diminish the attractiveness.

"Ah…so these lovely ladies must be the Princesses of Mercury and Jupiter." he said. His eyes went from one to the other. "Is it cold or are you lovers?"

Ami's face got redder as she tried to hide away. Makoto did her best to mask her feelings but ultimately blushed.

"Princess of Mercury come with me," he said. He held out his hand. "It's just an interrogation. Nothing bad will happen."

Reluctantly Ami took his hand and left with him. Revolution returned to the cell as a bird.

"Make sure she's alright," she said. Makoto wanted Ami safe. Not just cause she's a friend but because she loved her. She loves Ami.

"I will do my best," Revolution said.

* * *

A/N

As for what happens to Ami, it's up to you. I write using a Native American style of storytelling. Was she merely interrogated? Was she raped? Was she moved to another cell? Her fate is up to you.

What did I have in mind? Which ever one progresses the story.


	16. Chapter 16

_Well you think that you know what I am_

 _But you don't_

 _Cause I say what you can't and I do what you won't_

 _I like it loud, really proud like a crown upon my head_

 _I'll always be this way 'til the day that I'm dead_

-Halestorm (Sick Individual)

* * *

~HARUKA~

Dressed in the extravagant armor of a member of the Lunar Army, she marched down the hall escorted by a guard handpicked by Michiru. The soldiers she picked were loyal to her. Aside from the armor and guards, she was going to pick a fight with the heir of Neptune.

The helmet she wore was too showy for her tastes and was very uncomfortable. She absolutely hated helmets, but this was to conceal her identity.

Haruka felt naked without her sword. However, she knew that one of the guards had Gramr.

Her wounds were still healing but she felt good enough to do this.

Guards at the door of the throne room stood like statues.

"Let's get this shit done," Haruka said.

"Ready to die?" the right guard said.

"I fucked the Princess and killed her," Haruka said. She was lucky the facemask prevented them from ascertaining her true identity. "I've done more than any soldier has done before."

Michiru came up with the story. The story was Haruka, the proud Venusian, raped and murdered Michiru. She was then shortly captured and is now to stand before the royalty of Neptune.

While all this happened, Michiru would go in with Victarion and take Miranda Castle. Once the castles have been taken they will assume their roles as rulers of each planet. They would end the war by declaring their independence.

She was shoved through the doors and on the main throne sat the Prince of Neptune, Akira. He looked really bored on the throne but when he saw the Lunar soldier he perked up. Haruka disliked him.

"Lunar soldier, you stand before me accused of rape and regicide, what say you?" Akira asked.

"I demand a trial by combat," Haruka said.

"You have the nerve to demand such a thing? Kill him." Akira said.

The other guards started approaching Haruka. "The rumors are true," Haruka laughed. "You are fucking craven."

Akira got up and marched over to Haruka. He drew his sword and held it at her throat.

"I will not tolerate that," Akira growled. "Get this Venusian bastard a sword."

The guard with Gramr handed Haruka the blade. He nodded then stepped away. Haruka unsheathed Gramr and held it up.

"I will avenge my sister," Akira said. He swung at Haruka only to be blocked by Gramr.

" _He might try to act tough but my brother is weak,"_ that's what Michiru told Haruka. " _He might also try to convince you that he has the Trident sword, that's a lie. I have it with me."_

Haruka then went on the offense and threw Akira off balance. She waited for the chance to take him down. He was getting frustrated so he decided to try to play dirty.

Akira kicked her in the groin. It did hurt but Haruka had to play the part and drop to her knees. The Prince then put the blade to Haruka's throat.

"Any last words?" Akira asked.

"Yes," Haruka said. She parried the blade and then landed one good swing to Akira's sword. The sword broke in half. "That is not Trident because Michiru has it," She removed her helmet and tossed it to the ground. "Also I am the one who fucked your sister and I will not be sold to you."

She pushed the blade into Akira's shoulder. He started screaming as the blade entered into his flesh.

"Instead of serving like a man, you decided to run and hide while Michiru took command," Haruka said.

"W-what about you?" Akira gasped.

Haruka twisted the blade as she said, "I started the war, I fought in it, and now I'm going to put the rightful ruler in power," she signaled for a soldier to come over. "You're the only one left in the way. The soldier dropped two bloodied bags on the floor.

"Please Haruka," Akira begged. "Don't kill me. I'll leave."

She withdrew her blade then looked at the blood. With a hellish grin she then stabbed him in the gut. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Haruka said. Twisting and pushing the blade deeper she relished in the anguish in his eyes. "Neptune sends her regards." Withdrawing the sword she watched as he bled out.

There were some guards that rushed to kill Haruka but Michiru's guard quickly put an end to them.

Haruka sheathed Gramr then carried it over to the throne where she sat down. The new guard then knelt and placed their swords in front of them.


	17. Chapter 17

_We are here and then we go_

 _My shadow left me long ago_

 _Understand what we don't know_

 _This might pass, this might last, this may grow_

 _Easy come easy go_

 _Easy left me a long ago_

-Pearl Jam (Pendulum)

* * *

~MINAKO~

After they had been moved to Miranda Castle for holding, the torment continued. While they did receive a little better treatment but for the most part they were still prisoners. She had been separated from the others.

The first day she was thrown in here she called out for the others but to no avail. No matter how much she pounded on the door or shouted, no one would answer. Only during meal times did she ever get some sort of reminder that people were still alive.

What she would give for a hot bath. A hot bath and a warm bed is high on her wishlist. Clothes didn't matter, she could walk around in the nude for all she cared, but for the sake of everyone she should wish for some nice clothes.

However, no matter how hard she prayed to her goddess, nothing ever happened. Every day was the same, no new place to sleep, no hot bath, and no key to freedom. She was left to rot in this hellhole far away from home.

She had no clue where everyone was, especially Rei. What she would've given to at least save her. If only she caught that Plutonian sooner. They wouldn't be in this situation. It was her fault that Rei and the others were captured. The thought hurt so much that she would sob each night, begging for her imaginary goddess to take her.

Lying on the pile of straw that acted as bedding, she stared at the cold stony ceiling. She thought about the past.

 _I was once the well-loved Princess of Venus. There were suitors lined up to become my husband and there were many to become my mistress, however, mistresses weren't really my style. Having many suitors was nice, except for the old guys who thought they could woo me with wealth, treasures, and other things._

 _I wasn't looking for wealth. No, I was looking for a lover that could match me. That doesn't mean I would sleep around. If the suitor could get my attention I would take him for a test ride. However, there was always something missing. Whereas my preference was mainly men, I would occasionally go for women._

 _Anyway, before my parents decided to ship me off, I was…wait what did I do? I guess I didn't really do much. Maybe that's why my parents shipped me off. Well fuck._

 _Why did I think we could make a difference? It would've been better to go back to Silver Millennium._

 _If I would've made the right choice I would've been able to get closer to Rei. I never got to know her feelings. Even if we shared a cell for a moment, she never told me how she felt about me. What did she think of my advances? Is she even interested in me? I've never felt like this for someone I just met._

She cried herself to sleep. It was the only way that she's going to be with Rei, for now.


	18. Chapter 18

_Why don't presidents fight the war?_

 _Why do they always send the poor?_

\- System of a Down (BYOB)

* * *

~HARUKA~

"It's strange to be on my father's throne," Haruka said. She put on the silver crown upon her head. "How do I look?"

Michiru kissed her on the cheek. "You look like the handsome woman I love," They nuzzled each other. "Are you ready to make a judgment on the girls who tried to kill you?"

She didn't think the girls were a threat to her. However, Michiru told her they were the ones who nearly killed her. Haruka did want to fight the Martian. Not to the death but until submission. It was more of a honor fight. Ranged weapons are for cowards.

"Bring them out," Haruka said.

Michiru nodded at Victarion who gave the command for the four girls to be brought out.

The girls filed in with their heads down. They were shackled and chained to each other. All of them were given Princess treatment the day before but that was compensation for what they had to endure.

Haruka understood that they would resent her for what happened. She had done nothing personal to any of them, but the leaders are often treated as if they were the one that dealt out the punishment.

"Attempted regicide as well as espionage, that is what you are charged with. How do you plea?" Haruka asked.

They stood silent. None of the moved an inch.

 _They have been taught well,_ Haruka said. She got up and approached them. They wouldn't look at her as she lifted their heads and looked at them.

She found the Martian. "You're the one who nearly killed me," Haruka said. "I applaud you for your skill, however, a true warrior can fight face to face and watch as their opponent dies. That's the one thing you can give your enemy."

She kept her silence.

"This won't do," Haruka said. Her fist shot up. "Free them from their chains, they are free to roam the castle but they are not free to leave."

Victarion took the chains off of the girls.

"Three of them may go but the Martian stays," Haruka said.

Victarion forced the other girls away from the Martian. They tried to get back to her but the large man was too much of a challenge to get past.

"You have me alone," she said.

"Introduce yourself. I wish to know the name of the Martian who nearly killed me," Haruka said.

"I am no one," she said.

"Well then, I wish to fight you. If I lose to you, I lose to no one," Haruka said. A sly grin drew across her face. "If you refuse to fight me, I'll cut you down and claim Mars as my planet."

She stood silently before looking Haruka in the eyes. There was a certain fierceness in her gaze that was different than before.

"I am Mars," she said. They symbol of Mars appeared on her forehead.

 _Another has awaken, what a surprise._ She glanced back at Michiru who sat on the throne swirling a glass of wine. _This is going to be more fun than I expected._

"You have committed many crimes, yet you call me the criminal. I cannot let this go on any longer," Mars said. A fire engulfed her and as the blaze died down she was standing before Haruka in a sailor uniform. "May the fires of passion cleanse you. In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you."

Haruka started laughing and the rest of the hall erupted in laughter. She then looked at the Martian.

"Well, I'm no match against a guardian," Haruka said. She turned around and took 13 steps away from her opponent. The power surged through her as she called upon her guardian powers. "That is why I must level the playing field."

The symbol of Uranus appeared on her forehead as she transformed into the guardian of her planet. She stood with her arms crossed and waited for Mars to attack.

They squared off then Haruka waited for Mars to attack. It seemed like an eternity before either of them moved a muscle.

"I'll make you a deal," Haruka said. "If you get me to yield, you and the other princesses are free. The war will be over and you can take us back to the Moon."

Mars nodded and smiled.

She shrugged then charged at Mars. Her first few blows found their mark. Body hits were not effective but they were something. They were almost evenly matched. Both landed a few good hits. Neither of them showed signs of giving up.

The Martian's hits were starting to burn with fire as she landed more hits. Haruka managed to hit her away. That was the start of many horrible choices she had made.

"MARS FIRE SNAKE!" Mars yelled. A snake of fire lurched towards Haruka.

Quickly Haruka dodged the attack, however, her leg was partially burned. She cringed at the pain as she to keep a steady stance. Before she could regain complete control she was hit by a flaming arrow. It burned as it tore through her flesh.

Haruka smiled, _just like the battle,_ she fell to her knees and raised her hands. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I yield," Haruka said. She looked up to see another arrow pointed at her face. "Take me to your Queen."

Her eyes caught sight of something very suspicious.

"Before you take me away, consider killing that fellow over there," Haruka said pointing to the guard that looked eerily similar to her.

If she wasn't mistaken this was the soldier everyone has been mistaking for her. This person had also attacked Victarion, which she got a whole ear full of his whining. That guard was trouble.

The guard started running and tried to change into someone else.

Mars shot the arrow at the guard. The arrow struck him and he started fading away.

"That was a fucking Changeling!" Victarion shouted.

 _Well it looks like while we were playing war, an uninvited guest infiltrated our system._ Haruka started to feel a little woozy. Collapsing to the ground she could see Michiru's worried face. _She worries too much._

* * *

A/N:

This chapter was re-written a few times but I'm pretty sure this is how I want it.


	19. Chapter 19

_I am aware now of how_

 _Everything's gonna be fine one day_

 _Too late. I'm in hell, I am prepared now_

 _Seems everyone's gonna be fine_

 _One day too late, just as well_

-Seether (Fine Again)

* * *

~MINAKO~

Safely back on the moon, Minako, sits in the guardian quarters. The others were off training while she was stuck filling out paperwork to justify their trip to Uranus. She leaned back on the chair.

Paperwork was rather boring. However, as the commander she had tons of paperwork while the others had little. She had to report what they observed, any resources that need to be reported, any military movements, how many times you breathed in, steps you took, how many times you used the bathroom, how many times you were tormented by someone impersonating royalty, and how many times you allowed the torture to make you orgasm, well okay not all that but the first few. She also had to log what was happening before the war ended.

It was the most confusing thing she had ever witnessed. Rei was fighting Haruka. There was also the thing with the changeling they had put to the sword.

"Ya spelled my name wrong," Victarion said.

Minako looked back and fell out of her chair as she realized Victarion was behind her. She had forgotten that he was wandering about while Michiru was incarcerated in the Neptunian Embassy. The man was her guard but now he's more of a runner.

"Where did you come from?" Minako asked. She got up and looked up at the massive man.

"My title is Head Blood Guard, though Captain works as well," Victarion said. He snactched up the report and read it over. "I'm sorry fer what happened to you while under my guard," The man placed the report back on the desk. "My Princess would like to meet with you."

"Why me?" Minako asked.

"Hell if I know," Victarion said. "She just said she wished to speak with the blonde Venusian. And that is you, right?"

"Yes," Minako said.

"Okay, now come with me before the Lunar guards grow concerned of me being here," Victarion said.

She followed him. The Lunar guards curiously watched the two walk out of the castle.

"So how did you find yourself in her service?" Minako asked. She was unsure of what title to address Michiru as.

"It was the tides that carried me to her. My ship capsized and I thought I was surely going to die," Victarion said. He looked out towards Neptune. "When I washed ashore the first thing I saw was the face of an angel, a mermaid, it was a small Princess. She plucked a squid off of my head and proclaimed me the Squid King," A bright smile crossed his face. "The waves then called out her name. Now, the seas don't do that for any little girl, it was her name followed by our planet's name," He glanced over at Minako. "I knelt down to her and pledged my life to her."

"So why were you out on the seas?" Minako asked.

"I was searching for a purpose," Victarion said.

They were close to the Neptunian Embassy.

"I found her. I fought for her. I lost a war with her," Victarion said.

"Do you love her?" Minako asked. The coy grin on her face said everything. She watched as the man tried to hide his feelings.

"She is the one I serve. Nothing more or less," Victarion said.

The guards allowed them to pass through the gates. Aside from the waterfalls, the Neptunian Embassy building was something from a dream. It was absolutely amazing and Minako couldn't believe she was seeing this first hand.

They passed through a waterfall.

She felt a peace come over her. It was as if all was going to be okay.

"You passed through the calming waters, It's a security measure to ensure the safety of the Neptunian Emissaries. Not that you are any threat," Victarion said.

 _I don't know if I should be offended or not,_ she thought as they stopped at the door. Victarion opened the door and entered with Minako.

Princess Michiru was seated near a waterfall, meditating. They approached her but she didn't acknowledge their presence.

"You're the Venusian? You have a lovely spirit." Michiru said.

"You summoned me?" Minako asked.

"Victarion, leave us," Michiru said.

"As you please, Princess," Victarion said. He left the room.

"I need you to give my love a message," Michiru said. "Or should I say a gift."

 _I have no idea what is going on,_ Minako thought as she tried to figure out how to react.

The Neptunian rose to her feet and approached her. All senses left Minako as she felt Michiru's mouth on hers.

* * *

A/N

Minako is the messenger of love. Well of course it's cause she's the incarnation of Aphrodite.

Victarion's backstory is sad. He was a Fighter in the Fighting Pits of Neptune's Underground slave trade..


	20. Chapter 20

_So break in_

 _And take everything I have_

' _Til there's nothing left_

' _Til it's just your voice in my head_

 _And when the lights come on_

 _You see me as I am_

 _You're still inside me_

-Halestorm (Break In)

* * *

A/N:

This is where the fate of Haruka and Michiru is decided.

There's also some fluffy fluff in this chapter.

* * *

~REI~

She stood before the throne in a closed session.

They were asking her questions on the competency of Commander Minako, what happened on Uranus, how they ended the war, and how she managed to awaken as a guardian. Minako was not incompetent, after all she convinced her to go. They should be glad they were at Uranus, they won the war in a way.

"What say you on the actions taken?" Artemis asked.

"The only thing I can say is this," Rei said. She looked toward Minako. "We survived. We won."

"She's the incarnation of Mars. This is a bad omen," Luna said.

"What's worse is that the outer planets have awaken as well," Artemis said.

"Which is why I wanted to gather the princesses. However, I did not foresee that Uranus would rebel," the White Queen said.

The attention shifted to the chained Uranian who only stared at the ground.

Rei didn't hate the Uranian as much as she originally thought. Haruka was a decent person who made many mistakes.

"Princess Rei, you have stated something about a changeling. Care to elaborate?" the White Queen said.

 _The bastard raped me,_ she thought as she tried to force her feelings down. All the memories of the monster with their hands all over her body. She had to repress those memories.

"The changeling took the form of Princess Haruka, or rather her assumed identity. It was discovered by Princess Haruka after she had yielded. I had shot the changeling before it got away," Rei explained.

"Thank you, Princess Rei," the White Queen said.

Rei took her leave and returned to Minako's side. The jubilant blonde grinned.

"You remembered my words," Minako whispered.

"You wouldn't shut up about it in bed when we got to the moon," Rei replied.

"Good times," Minako said.

They were good times considering that Minako was the first woman she has ever been with. She proved to be the best she's ever had. Minako was the goddess she worshipped in bed.

"Hey lovebirds, quiet before we get in more trouble," Mako said. The tall brunette wryly grinned as she looked to her side.

Their love was an awkward one. It was as if they were unsure about it.

However, who was she to judge? Her love started off the same way.

The rest of the court was focused on Haruka and Michiru. They had to explain their actions to the Queen.

Haruka explained why she slew the Lunar emissary, as well as why she executed the Neptunian royal family.

Michiru had to explain why she executed the Uranian royal family.

Both then explained why they chose to rebel instead of answering the call.

"While your actions are inexcusable, I find them understandable considering the circumstances," the White Queen said.

"Who is to rule those planets?" Artemis asked.

"They are," the White Queen said. She stood up and approached the chained Princesses. Carefully she freed them from their chains. "Their destinies have been revealed. However, there will come a day when they must leave their planets and seek out the new enemy," she stood in front of Haruka and extended her hand. "Will you accept this call, Sailor Uranus?"

"I accept," Haruka said.

She somehow materialized a sword and bestowed it to Haruka.

 _Wow, she has a lot of trust in Haruka to give her a sword,_ Rei thought to herself.

The White Queen then approached Michiru.

"Will you accept the call, Sailor Neptune?" the White Queen asked.

"I accept," Michiru said.

The Queen then materialized a hand mirror then gave it to the Princess of Neptune.

"Your past transgressions are now forgiven by the throne. These items are sacred tools to help you defend the galaxy. They will protect you and others as long as your heart remains pure," the White Queen explained.

After all of discussion as to what will happen to the Princess's guard, they figured that the best thing was to awaken the rest as guardians of the realm. They exited the court as kinda free women.

"How did you awaken?" Ami asked.

"I don't know. All I could remember is hearing whispers saying my name followed by my true name. It's kind of confusing," Rei replied.

"Something tells me that the Princess is going to be in danger," Mako said.

"We'll go over guard assignments tomorrow morning," Minako said.

"A little soon, Commander," Rei said.

"As long as one of us is with her, the rest of us can train," Minako said.

Each girl returned to their own sleeping quarters.

Rei sat by the window and looked out to where Mars was. She longed to be home, where things were normal. However, she had no desire to rule. With her father dead, she would've become the Queen. Then she would've had to find a King. No one was fit to be her King, there was only one she yearned for.

The joyful blonde appeared from the corner of the window. She sat on the windowsill and stared up at the sky. Her blonde hair was like a sea of gold.

Rei ran her fingers through her goddess's hair. She then wrapped her arms around Minako and pulled in through the window.

"Hold on there, Pyro," Minako said. She shimmied out of Rei's grasp then turned towards her.

Her blue orbs pierced her soul as she gazed into them. Rei was spellbound by her lover. It was like dream, it was too good to be true. However, there she was embracing her goddess.

Their mouths met and they began to explore each other with their tongues.

 _More,_ her thoughts kept saying. She opened herself up a little more, presenting herself to Minako.

Slowly she started pulling her clothes off. She could feel her lover's fingers trace across her exposed body. As the last article of clothing left her she could feel exactly how cold the nights were on the moon.

"I was thinking about the guard schedule. You can help me decide. If I can make you scream my name in less than 5 minutes, you get first duty. Less than 10 Ami gets it. 15 then Mako. If you come and don't scream my name then it will be me. How does that sound?" Minako suggested.

Rei nuzzled Minako and smiled.

"Only if you think you're up for the challenge, my sweet Aphrodite," Rei said.


	21. Chapter 21

_Seems that life is something more_

 _Than a journey with no end_

 _I just want to lose it all_

 _And find myself again_

-Stone Sour (The Travelers Pt. )

* * *

~MICHIRU~

The trip back to Neptune was lonely. Part of the deal was for her to refrain contact with Haruka. It was their way of punishing both of them for their roles in the revolution.

Within the walls of an empty castle, save it for the staff, she was alone. Somehow it seemed colder than usual. Her heart longed to hear the dumb jokes of her lover. To feel her warm presence. She wanted Haruka there beside her.

She sat on her throne and she played with her hand mirror. Victarion was beside her, frowning, waiting for her to be ready for court.

"Princess?" Victarion asked.

"Send them in," Michiru said.

Victarion gave the command for the guards to let in the petitioners and royal snobs.

Each one of the petitioners cried about how the war consumed many of the resources. Since no battles took place on Neptune, there were no property damages for them to complain about. There was one person who wanted her to shut down the fighting pits. Victarion advised her to do nothing about it unless they don't pay their taxes. She could really care less about the problems.

The last petitioner begged for a closed session. Since Michiru didn't care, she granted the request.

"The doors are closed so make your case so I may make a decision," Michiru said.

She observed the shrouded figure as they bowed before her. The crippled old wench held her hand out and produced a small orb of light.

"Princess, it pleases me that you are willing to listen to me," the wench said.

"Please state what you wish to say," Michiru said.

"Yes," the wench said. "When it comes to rebuilding your kingdom, you must provide an heir to take your place. Since you are a woman it requires a man, however, I sense there isn't a man worthy enough for your hand."

 _The only one that is worthy is someone I can't see._ Her thoughts moved to Haruka.

"Now when it comes to producing an heir my way, all this seed in my hands needs is a drop of blood or a personal article," the wench explained. She looked at Victarion. "Sir, let me demonstrate this on you to prove my case."

Victarion gave a wry look of concern at Michiru. She simply shrugged and waved for him to go.

Cautiously Victarion approached the wench. He poked his finger and let the blood drip onto the orb. The orb glowed and began to change forms.

The cry of a baby resonated through the hall. All attention was focused on the child in the wench's arms. She handed the baby to Victarion.

"The power of creation is given unto those who carry the seeds," the wench said.

Victarion walked over to the throne and handed her the infant. She cradled the infant and smiled.

"Princess, I have more seeds at your disposal if you like what you see," the wench said.

"Give me some time to ponder this," Michiru said.

"As you please, Princess," the wench said. She presented another orb. "I will leave this seed with you."

The wench then snapped her fingers and disappeared leaving the seed floating in the air.

"Blood magic," Michiru whispered.

She looked at the infant. It was a baby Victarion.

"I do not trust this," Victarion said.

"Neither do I," Michiru said.

"What should we do with the babe and the seed?" Victarion said.

There was a lot they didn't know about the child or the seed. She couldn't have the child put to death because that is barbaric. This situation couldn't be ignored.

"Send the infant and the seed to the Citadel at the Moon," Michiru said.

The Citadel was the only option. It could also earn her some brownie points so she would be able to see Haruka.

"I will be in my room if you need me," Michiru said.

"Aye, Princess," Victarion said. He bowed and took the baby and the seed.

She got up and left the throne room.

Walking the empty halls reminded her of her family. If Haruka were there she would have someone to vent her feelings to.

Victarion was always there for her. He always wanted to hear her thoughts. Maybe it was only because he's her Blood Guard.

 _No,_ she thought to herself. She did her best to convince herself that the only thing she longed for was the touch of her lover. Surely she wasn't falling for her Blood Guard.

As she opened her door she could imagine Haruka laying in bed waiting for her. When she closed the door the image disappeared. Only the lonely bed greeted walked over to the case for her Stradivarius. As she opened it, she could remember the night she played outside of camp. There was no way that Haruka would hear her and come to her. Once the bow hit the strings she began to weave her solemn song. Each note represented her feelings. The song of the lonely sea missing the wind.

 _Haruka, I need you to whisk me off. Where is my knight?_ She kept playing until she heard the door click. Turning to the door, she saw her faithful knight.


	22. Chapter 22

_A hundred days have made me older_

 _Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

 _A thousand lies have made me colder_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same._

 _All the miles that separate_

 _Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

-3 Doors Down (Here Without You)

* * *

~HARUKA~

 _Run,_ she thought to herself as she ran through the old battle sites. She re-enacted the battle to the best of her memory.

A ghost with the face of her lover danced the dance of death with her. So many have met their end by the lover's blades. At the last swing of her sword she could feel the loneliness.

Looking up at the night sky she spotted Neptune in it's beautiful wonder. The neighboring planet was a speck in the darkness but it was a shining star to her. Reaching up at Neptune she grabbed the air and pulled her fist to her chest.

It hurt to be away from her love.

"Let my love come back to me," Haruka shouted as she fell to the ground in tears. She hated feeling so weak. It was something she wanted to go away. "I'm sorry for my rash actions! I'm sorry for the lives I've taken." Tears kept falling as she hit the ground. _Mother, father, forgive me_. Slowly slipping into a fetal position she tried to focus on something pure.

She started coming out of her depression as she sprawled out on the ground. The stars seemed to dance for her.

The winds then whispered that there was something bad. She sat up and opened her eyes.

"I need to go to the Moon,"

* * *

A/N:

So we witnessed the lovers falling apart without each other. However, one has become unfaithful. The other has found purpose and has received a premonition to return to the Moon.


	23. Chapter 23

_Let us have peace, let us have life_

 _Let us escape the cruel night_

 _Let us have time, let the sun shine_

 _Let us beware the deadly sign_

-Metallica (Blitzkrieg)

* * *

~AMI~

Face down on the training floor. She couldn't bother to move any more. Defeated she knew that if she got up they would knock her down again.

She was tired, broken, and now defeated. Grabbing her weapon she tried to get back up only to fall down again.

"Find a reason to get up," Minako said. Ami could hear the commander pacing back and forth. "If you don't get up in 10 seconds, you are going to be running hills again."

 _Running hills? No, I'm already exhausted as is._ Slowly she picked herself up. She held up her short sword and readied herself for another beating. _I have to prove I'm not worthless._ Instead of waiting for the commander to make the first move, she decided to strike first. Her blade hit Minako's chain as the blonde danced away.

She chased the blonde to the edge of the ring. Fiercely she swung the sword on an upswing and caught her left breast. Even if the blade was blunted, it still caught the fabric of her top and partially tore her top off.

"Son of a bitch!" Minako hissed as she grabbed exposed breast.

Ami's face reddened at the sight of what had happened. She dropped the sword and covered her face to hide her shame.

On the sidelines Rei burst into laughter.

"Uh...new rule, we have to wear at least some leather armor," Minako said.

Ami picked up the sword. She noticed that Minako was smiling.

"Good job, Ami," Minako said. She analyzed the blade of the sword. "I should put you against Pyro."

"You would like that," Rei called out.

"Mmm I guess I'll wait until-" Minako said.

"I don't want to hear about this," Ami cried out in protest to their dirty talking. Her face was redder than before.

"Then we are done here," Minako said. She clapped her hands together. "Except you Pyro, you get to run hills."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"You laughed at me and you wouldn't fight Ami," Minako explained.

"I'm not going to do it," Rei said.

"Fair enough, now you are disobeying orders so you get to make the Midnight Run in the nude, with a single glowstick," Minako said. "Before you protest, I do have the authority to do that to you."

Ami slowly started walking away. Once at the door she bolted for the Guardian quarters. She wondered why she stayed through that conversation.

* * *

A/N:

Well...Minako got hit in the boob. Boob hits hurt like hell.

Next chapter: Rei's punishment! Rei's Naked Marathon


	24. Chapter 24

_Headin' into twilight_

 _Spreadin' out her wings tonight_

 _She got you jumpin' off the track_

 _And shovin' into overdrive_

-Kenny Loggins (Danger Zone)

* * *

~REI~

The cold night was chilling her to the bone. Only a lone glowstick hung from her neck.

She glanced back at Minako who sat on top of a nearby roof. The blonde whistled the tune for an intruder.

Rei's goal was to avoid capture and make it to a chest hidden somewhere in the city. The chest contained her clothes. Then she could return to her room and sleep for a few hours until it's her time to relieve Ami from guard duty.

Minako is acting as a beacon, if Rei gets lost all she has to do is look for the Goddess.

The guards started their pursuit of the Naked Intruder.

The raven-haired girl kept a steady pace, avoiding the guards, as well as keeping the Blonde Temptress in sight. Each time she thought she lost the guards, they reappear in greater numbers.

 _I should've run the hills._

She leapt on top of a building and continued her escape. _This time I'm sure to have escaped._ Nearing the end of the castle grounds she jumped for the wall. Her calf hit something sharp as she jumped from the wall.

As she landed she rolled before recovering. The pain in her leg was immense but she kept pushing forward.

 _Mina, where are you?_ She looked for the blonde. _There you are!_ Her hopes rose as saw the blonde standing on top of a building.

She ran towards the building, waiting for the blonde to indicate a change of location. However, she stayed put. Rei jumped on top of the building and the chest was there beside Minako.

"Congratulations, you just streaked across the castle grounds. I'm sure you gave some of those fellas a good show, unless of course, y'know," Minako said. She looked down and noticed the gash on Rei's leg. "Let me take care of that for you."

The blonde opened the chest and pulled out a first-aid kit. She patched up Rei's wound.

Rei got dressed. _I learned to never question her command._

* * *

A/N:

As I wrote the previous chapter when I made Minako punish Rei with the Naked Marathon, I thought of a MLP fanfic by my fav Mythril Moth. The fic is Sunset's Naked Mile (there is a marathon as well but yeah..).Yup, Rei had to get clothes. But instead of accidentally getting locked out, she was being punished by her lover.


	25. Chapter 25

_Fucked up to blood and to fight_

 _Choking on these venomous voices_

 _We overcome our enemy_

 _Until all are vanquished_

-Killswitch Engage (Loyalty)

* * *

~HARUKA~

King Asher was clad in his blood red armor. The helmet he wore was shaped into a dragon's head and on top there was a plume that gave it a fiery appearance. In his right hand he held a smoky greatsword.

Haruka watched as the king paced back and forth waiting for the match to start. The proud king was as intimidating.

Instead of her usual combat armor, she donned gold dyed leather armor. She had black gloves on as well as some gauntlets made from Uranian steel. At her side was a seax hanging from her belt.

Michiru frowned as she looked at Haruka. The blonde then wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Don't think I can take him?" Haruka asked. She waited for Michiru to reply but was met with silence. "I will be fine."

"Your armor is light," she said. There was a sign of worry in her eyes.

To quell her troubled mind, Haruka kissed her lover. "I have this under control," She said as she looked over her shoulder. "With Gramr, I won't let him take you away."

She let go of Michiru and started walking towards her opponent. Victarion reached for her shoulder and stopped her.

"If you let the Princess down, I will chase you into the afterlife and kill you again," Victarion growled. He cared for Michiru almost as much as she did and she respected that.

"I understand that," she said.

"Are you sure you can take him on?" Victarion asked.

"Of course I can," she replied. "My mother was a spearwife and my father was a warlord. I'm pretty sure I can take that Martian savage."

She could hear Michiru giggle at the lineage. Truth was that Haruka's mother was a Valkyrie and her father was the crowned Prince. The blood of the Sky Kings ran through her veins.

"Are you done squawking?" King Asher called out.

She broke free of Victarion's grasp and headed towards King Asher. Once again she was stopped, however, this time she was stopped by Michiru. Her lover stole one more kiss. "Don't leave me alone in this world," Michiru said before letting Haruka go.

"Never," Haruka said. She quickly made her way toward her opponent.

King Asher was bigger up close but that didn't faze Haruka much. Gods be good if they give her the strength to overpower this monster.

"Maybe as you lay dying I'll take the Princess myself in front of you with your blood on my hands," King Asher said. Before he could say anything else, Haruka drew Gramr and slashed at his face knocking his helmet off. "You little bastard." He wiped his face with his glove.

She already didn't like the man, and his threat of raping her love ignited her rage. "Let's get this over with," Haruka said.

The man took his sword in both hands and swung at Haruka. She quickly dodged the attack. With a roar King Asher kept up his assault on the blonde. Each swing he missed. Haruka was proving to be a little too quick for the Martian.

See her opportunity to strike she swung Gramr at a weak spot under his arm. The blade cut through the mail and the leather strap securing the armor to his left arm. Blood stained her blade as she struck again at the now weakened spot. She was kicked so hard she flew across the arena.

King Asher lodged his blade in the ground as he pulled the damaged armor off.

Haruka struggled to get up as she felt the pain in her ribs. She was almost to her feet when the Martian tackled her. Gramr slid towards Michiru and Victarion. The Martian punched her a few times in the head before he settled on choking her.

His hands gripped her throat tightly as he began to choke her. "Little boy," he growled. The Martian's face was red with rage. "You're through."

She struggled to break free to no avail. Close to blacking out she remembered her seax. Using what strength she had left she drew her seax and plunged it into the Martian's side.

He roared in pain as he reached for the blade in his side. That gave Haruka enough time to get out from underneath him and stand up.

King Asher threw the blade down and glared at Haruka. He dropped to one knee as he tried to charge again. "Fucking boy,"

"Captain!" Victarion called out. She turned to look back at Victarion. The Neptunian tossed Gramr to Haruka.

She caught Gramr and approached King Asher. The Martian King was on fours as he looked up to Haruka. He was growing weaker.

 _My plan worked,_ she thought to herself. The blade of her seax was laced with poison.

"You are certainly a great adversary," King Asher said.

Haruka crouched in front of him and smiled. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she said. Using Gramr to cut the remaining straps on the Martian's armor she leaned closer. "I'm no boy," she positioned the blade and started pushing it through his mail. "The name is Princess Haruka, the Uranian Princess who won't bow to your bitch Queen." With one final push she put Gramr through King Asher. Blood dripped down and coated her gloves.

She stood up, bringing Gramr up with her. The dead King's body slid off of Gramr easily. Martians started leaving the area but the King's guard remained to collect his body.

Standing triumphantly she walked over to the King's greatsword. As she picked it up she could hear the King's guard yell at her in Martian. She looked at them and grinned as she broke the greatsword with Gramr.

"IT'S BROKEN! YOU FOOL! THAT SWORD HAS BEEN IN THE ROYAL FAMILY FOR SEVERAL MILLENNIA!" the captain of the Martian guard said.

"You can fix it…without the spell that was on it," Haruka said. She turned to walk away. "When you fix it, all it will be is just a big hunk of metal that no one can lift." The blonde walked away without saying another word. The only thing she muttered was to Michiru, "That was for you."

* * *

A/N

This is the outcome I wanted when Oberyn took on the Mountain. Originally I was going to have Haruka fight with a spear because it's the main weapon that Vikings use, and cause Oberyn fights with a spear. I also wanted to draw it closer to the point where she bleeds out. But that didn't happen so be happy she lived with only a mild concussion.

The breaking of the sword is a Viking custom. All weapons were broken to deter grave robbers and to ensure that the warrior's soul can be at rest. Haruka broke King Asher's blade because it was out of respect for him as a warrior cause there will never be one like him again, and because the sword had a spell cast on it to grant the user protection unless it is used against royalty.


	26. Chapter 26

_I don't like my mind right now_

 _Stacking up problems that is so unnecessary_

 _Wish that I could slow things down_

 _I want to let go_

 _But there's comfort in the panic_

 _And I drive myself crazy thinking everything is about me_

 _Yeah, I drive myself crazy cause I can't escape the gravity_

-Linkin Park (Heavy)

* * *

~AMI~

The clipboard trembled in her hands as she watched as the Princess of Uranus was stabbed by the boy. Everything slowed down as she ran to the door.

Minako beat her to the door and she killed the boy.

All of her observations were all for naught. She dropped the clipboard and started rendering aid to the Uranian Princess.

She watched as Minako yelled at Haruka.

Ami couldn't hear a sound. She was focused on trying to save Haruka. The blood kept gushing out but somehow she stopped the bleeding. The Medical unit arrived to take her away.

Minako stared blankly into space. She was covered in blood. A trail of tears smeared the blood that had somehow gotten on her face.

She watched as her commander silently sobbed. Ami didn't know what to do to comfort her. The only thing she could think of is to embrace her. Wrapping her arms around the blonde she held her close.

"I promised that I would keep her safe," Minako muttered. "Since they couldn't be together, I was supposed to make sure she's okay."

Minako balled her fists.

"Blood magic created the changelings," Ami said. She thought that if she were to tell Minako what she knew it would make her feel better. "They react differently to royalty, almost as if they're programmed to kill royalty."

"I will kill every changeling in this galaxy," Minako growled. She broke free of Ami's grasp. "I'll kill the asshole who created them." The blonde bull rushed the door and left.

Ami had never seen Minako this angry. She decided to follow the commander to ensure she doesn't do anything rash.

* * *

A/N:

Back when Michiru sent Minako as a messenger, she also asked her to watch over Haruka. This was because of the order handed down by the Queen to ensure no rebellion is to occur within a set time. Aka they can't see each other for 20 years, I mean come on they have long life-spans so 20 years is like nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

_How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?_

 _How can I save_

-Three Days Grace (Fallen Angel)

* * *

~MINAKO~

Sitting in her room she sobbed into her pillow. She had skipped dinner and cancelled the evening training session. The normally jubilant blonde was too indisposed.

Curled up in a fetal position, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. However, the haunting image of the dying Haruka plagued her mind. Her eyes opened to a fiery bird perched in front of her.

The phoenix tilted its head as it looked at her. It hopped forward and rested on her hand. Warm flames danced but it didn't burn her.

She then saw the raven-haired girl sitting in her window commanding the flames in her hand. Rei was focused on the flames and she silently whispered her instructions to the flames. The Martian was truly the commander of the flames.

The phoenix then nuzzled her cheek. Her trail of tears evaporated as the bird kept soothing her. Just as quick as the bird appeared it returned to Rei.

Rei approached the bed and laid down by Minako. She took the blonde in her arms and quietly embraced her. A pregnant silence blanketed the area.

Minako loved how warm Rei was. She was the only one who got to see the passionate side of her, the one who would give the world just to be with the one she loved. Luckily for her, Rei loved her.

Both girls held each other closely.

"Rei, what if I'm not good enough to protect the Princess?" Minako asked.

"You're not the only one guarding her, and I won't let you fail," Rei said. She wiped away the tears from her lover's eyes. "We're a team. I can handle the loud, obnoxious, lewd, and normally joyful you, but I don't like to see you cry."

Minako kissed Rei on the neck.

"I will never let you fail," Rei said as she kissed Minako's forehead. "I will laugh at you every time you get hit in the boob."

"That hurts," Minako said.

"I will make you feel better that night," Rei said.

"I will also get to watch you run through the castle grounds naked again," Minako said.

"Maybe then I'll make you work a little harder to get me in bed?" Rei suggested. She kissed Minako. "Tonight I'll give you a free pass."

The blonde buried her face into her lover's hair. "I'll take a raincheck. I just want to cuddle with you," she cooed.


	28. Chapter 28

_Ooh_

 _Did you see the frightened ones?_

 _Did you hear the falling bombs?_

 _Did you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter when the_

 _Promise of a brave new world unfurled beneath a clear blue_

 _Sky?_

 _Ooh_

 _Did you see the frightened ones?_

 _Did you hear the falling bombs?_

 _The flames are all long gone, but the pain lingers on_

-Pink Floyd (Goodbye Blue Sky)

* * *

A/N:

This chapter is written in first person. I mean come on, I killed Haruka. But the soul lives on.

* * *

~URANUS~

The pain has long since gone. All internal alarms have finally quelled. My body is no more. So this is how the soul of a guardian feels like. Or maybe I'm just recollecting my memories.

Whatever it is, all I am certain of is that I am dead. Well my body is at least. My spirit gets to live on.

Neptune, what about my love? How is this going to hurt her? Will it hurt? Why am I questioning if it's going to hurt? Of course it will. She loves me.

 _What the fuck are you doing here?_

Who said that?

 _Well I did._

God is that you?

 _Yes, and you've been a bad girl. Want a cookie?_

A cookie sounds nice.

 _Well too bad, you ignored the warnings of the fucking Mercurian. Her job was to make sure you don't do anything stupid. However, she doesn't have the strength to hold you back. So now your ass is dead._

I just wanted to talk to the kid, I didn't know that he would attack me.

 _She said to not engage the child._

Okay. So I ignored her and now I'm dead. What's next?

 _Recreate your fucking body, get back there and protect the Lunarian Princess. That's your goal. Your main purpose is to protect her from afar. So far you've managed to put her in more danger than before._

My rebellion?

 _Yes._

Is there time to undo my mistakes?

 _That's a dumb question. However, you will have a millennia to prepare yourself for the fight._

Why do I have to come back now?

 _There is someone that needs you._

Okay, I'll go back.

 _Well hurry up. There's a Princess that longs to see you._

Yeah. Yeah. I'm going.


	29. Chapter 29

_How much is real? So much to question_

 _An epidemic of the mannequins_

 _Contaminating everything_

 _When thought came from the heart_

 _It never did right from the start_

 _Just listen to the noises_

 _(No more sad voices)_

 _Before you tell yourself_

 _It's just a different scene_

 _Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

-Stone Sour (Through Glass)

* * *

~MAKOTO~

Mako stood despite the pain that surged throughout her body. After a moment of staring at the one who betrayed her, she collapsed. She tried to crawl forward but Revolution's boot stopped her.

The demi-god leaned over and shook his head.

"You should have listened to your uncle, or should I say...well why should it matter to you now?" Revolution growled. He forced her to the ground. "This is why I couldn't love you. I must remain loyal to my father." The young man smirked devilishly. "By the way I'm taking Ami with me. She's rather cute and I think she'd make a lovely bride."

"You bastard," Mako growled. She tried to summon the powers of the storms but Revolution stepped on her hand.

He laughed as he put more weight on her hand.

"This is the legendary Princess Nym? Too bad that blade of yours is on Jupiter...wait it's here with me," Revolution laughed. He drew a large sword from a hat.

An arrow entered Revolution's chest. He looked down at the arrow and smiled.

"Sailor Fuckin' Mars," Revolution yelled. He started running away with an unconscious Ami.

Rei, Minako, and Haruka ran to assist her as she got up.

"I thought Haruka was dead," Mako said. She took Haruka's hand as she helped her up. Once on her feet she leaned against the boyish blonde.

"I thought I was as well," Haruka said. She grinned as she looked down at the brunette.

Mako had always found Haruka as attractive, however, the Princess of Uranus was spoken for. She like Haruka, but her heart yearned only for one person.

"How are we going to track that bastard?" Rei asked.

"How the fuck did this happen in the first place?" Minako asked.

"I didn't know Revolution was a changeling," Mako lied. She had a feeling he was a changeling but she never thought that he would betray her like this. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

"Wasn't he a wolf?" Minako asked.

"He was," Mako said.

"Goal is to locate him and Ami," Minako said.

"How? He can hide his tracks better than anyone I know," Mako said.

"I know someone who can track him down, but I can't be around her," Haruka said. She shrugged. "Best tracker I know."

"This is just a ploy to get together with you girlfriend," Rei said.

"What are you going to do? Stare into your fires for a few days or maybe a few weeks?" Haruka asked..

"We'd still have to wait for her to get here," Rei said.

"Or do you?" Haruka said. She looked down at Mako. "Let me take you to the medical wing. Hothead can greet my lover but keep her from me until Minako gets clearance from the crown."

"Fine, I'll send word to the Queen and work on getting a temporary lift on your restraining order." Minako said.

"I'll make sure she doesn't see you," Rei said.

Haruka carried Mako back to the palace.

Mako noted how warm Haruka was. Considering she was dead, one would imagine that she would be cold as ice.

"What really happened?" Haruka asked.

"Revolution found that seed at the Citadel when he went there with Ami. He stole it, fought with Ami, he killed a bunch of guards, and as he made his escape with Ami I did my best to save her," Mako explained.

Haruka was fast. They were at the medical wing of the palace. The medical team took Mako away.

"I'll be here waiting for you," Haruka said.

 _Don't leave me._


	30. Chapter 30

_I don't want to be saved_

 _I don't want to be sober_

 _I want you on my mind_

 _In my dreams_

 _Behind these eyes_

 _Oh god I don't want to wake up_

 _Not this time_

-Halestorm (Familiar Taste of Poison)

* * *

~MICHIRU~

She couldn't shake the glare of the Martian. Victarion wasn't much help at distracting her. It was almost like the trial. The judging eyes upon her.

The only thing she wanted at the moment was to see Haruka. However, due to the restriction placed by the Queen, she can't make contact with the one she loved. She longed to ravage her lover and to make up for time lost.

"Do you mind if I play you a song?" Michiru asked.

"A song?" Rei asked.

Victarion left to dig in a chest. Upon returning he handed Michiru her Stradivarius.

Michiru got ready to play a song. Once her bow hit the strings she played out her feelings. They formed a story.

The sea was calling out for the wind. It was a lonely tone, one that longed for the lover's safe return. The tides once saved a young sailor, but a curious mermaid took interest in the sailor. She saved his life but pondered if she should save the sailor or drag him down to the depths and keep him for herself. However, the sea had already decided for her, the man was to return to land. Once he regained conscience he beheld the beauty of the sea and of the mermaid who had saved him. He then revealed his true form to be an angel. They lived happily until one day the angel disappeared.

The song ended and the only one sobbing was the blonde Venusian standing in the doorway. She sniffled as she tried to stop crying. Finally she composed herself enough to say what she needed to say.

"Everything is clear, you may see Haruka, but if something bad happens while we are on this mission. Well let's just say the Queen won't be happy and something will happen," Minako said.

"Where is Haruka?" Michiru asked. She handed her instrument to Victarion before she ran to Haruka. It didn't matter where she was, the only thing that mattered now is her lover.

The aqua haired woman pushed through a crowd of snobbish Lunarians. They cursed at her in the common tongue but she paid no mind to them. Her reply to them was the single finger salute. It was unlike her to be like that but the joy that filled her heart as she ran was too much to handle.

"Michiru?"

She could hear her name being called. Quickly she hurried down the corridor trying to get to the source of the sound. Her heart beat faster as she got closer.

"Haruka!" Michiru called out. She rounded a corner and she saw her lover. "HARUKA!" They ran into each other's arms.

The boyish blonde held her tight.

"I never want to let you go," Haruka said.

She kissed Haruka deeply and passionately. They gazed into each other's eyes and nuzzled each other.

"I missed you so much," Michiru said.

"Elska," Haruka said. It was one of those rare times that Haruka has used her native tongue. "I've missed you as well."

"The Martian told me that you were dead," Michiru said.

"I was but I was told to come back," Haruka said. Her carefree smile then turned to a serious frown. "We need your help."

"What?" Michiru asked.

"A member of the guard was taken by a changeling. We need your help to track him down and confront this changeling to see what their plans are," Haruka said.

"Fair enough," Michiru said.

"That was easy," Haruka said.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay," Michiru said.

* * *

A/N:

I wrote this as I was baking cookies.


	31. Chapter 31

_I said, you are not alone_

 _I'm standing by your side_

 _I walk with you through hell_

 _I walk with you tonight_

 _We are the forgotten_

 _That nobody wants to face_

 _Together we can rise_

 _Let's climb out of hell_

 _You are not forgotten_

 _I'm standing by your side_

 _Your struggle makes you beautiful_

 _Out of hell we will climb_

-In This Moment (Out of Hell)

* * *

~AMI~

She quietly sobbed as she clenched the blankets.

The monster was gone. What remained was the fear, rage, and anguish. He had taken something by force what she would've given him if only he had asked.

She loved and trusted him, but he ruined it all.

The pain was becoming too much to bear. Her eyes closed shut as she tried to think of something else. Anywhere was better than there.

The more she thought about it the more she felt worse about the situation. Where she was once pure and untouched, she is now ravaged and impure. This was no position that any princess should be in.

 _I am the Princess of Mercury. I should not feel like this, in fact I should not be in this situation. Did I make a miscalculation somewhere? Where did I go wrong?_

 _Was this because I let myself fall in love? This wasn't love. No, this was just a simple attraction. I should have let him be, but his contagious smile was too much to resist. He WAS kind and gentle. How was I supposed to know he would betray me and everyone._

 _He hurt me. He ruined me. He captured me. He took me away from the person who loved me._

 _Why was I so stupid to ignore her? She wouldn't have hurt me. Mako would have protected me. In fact she did protect me. However, she's not here to comfort me._

 _I never got to tell her how much I loved her._

 _Love._

 _Where has it gotten me?_

 _She's not like him though. Mako would've done what I wanted. She loved me and I loved her. I lost her and she lost me._

 _Where are these so called Gods? Why me?_

Revolution returned.

Ami could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to torment her. She knew it was futile to fight so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to continue.


	32. Chapter 32

_Tragic visions slowly stole my life_

 _Tore away everything_

 _Cheating me out of my time_

 _I'm the one who loves you_

 _No matter wrong or right_

 _And every day I hold you_

 _I hold you with my inner child_

-Godsmack (Serenity)

* * *

A/N:

Starts off safe then goes to not safe. Cover your eyes kiddos. If you have citrus allergies, just skip, the knowledge will be gained elsewhere

* * *

~REI & MINAKO~

 _Arrows pierced the great white wolf but it still beared down its fangs into her flesh. The screams of children resonated through the area as they attack the other guardians. Minako fended off the children around her and tried to help but the wolf turned and attacked her. Carefully aiming at the wolf she shot off an arrow however it hit Haruka. Everything that could go wrong did._

 _As they started falling they finally rescued Ami but they ended up surrounded. A gold light shone from the east. It shined so bright that the enemy was eliminated except for the white wolf._

 _A glaive swung down and beheaded the beast._

 _In the beast's place was a baby._

 _Then the world went white._

* * *

Rei shot up. She glanced around the dark room. Everything was as it should be. They had not left yet because they still have no idea where the monster was.

Lying beside her was Minako. The sleeping blonde slept quietly. The raven haired girl lay back down and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Don't worry Rei, I'll protect you," Minako mumbled.

Rei was uncertain if the blonde was sleeping or just pretending. She rested her head on the pillow and smiled. Quietly she listened to her love sleep. The gentle breathing was soothing. If she could stay this way she'd be happy to be there. Her love for the blonde was growing stronger with each passing day.

The silent lucidity of the moment was perfect. Everything is as it should be despite what is to come. This was the calming before the storm.

She lifted her hand and summoned the fires within her.

 _By the gods, I wish to keep this moment for all eternity. Allow me to give all of myself to this woman who has given all to me. Grant me the strength I need to protect her from the monsters we may face. Bless me with the patience to understand her as she comes to understand me. Grant me the ability to openly share my mind with her. Enable me to always see her beauty and to never fall away from her. Please, oh gods, hear my prayer. Bless us._

She sent a flaming song bird into the air and let it carry the prayer.

Minako shifted. She was face to face with Rei. Her eyes groggily opened and she smiled.

"Reiko, what's wrong?" Minako said.

"Nothing," Rei said as she looked away.

"You're a terrible liar," the blonde kissed the Martian. "What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare," she kissed her lover. "I'm okay as long as I'm with you."

She ran her hand through her lover's golden locks. Her hand then traced her Aphrodite's body. Rei grinned as her hand brushed against Minako's wet sex. The blonde was ready and willing. Slipping her hand along her lover's slit

Minako let out a soft moan. She started bucking her hips.

The fire goddess had her lover where she wanted her. She channeled her energy to her hand and created a gentle heat.

"Feeling kinky aren't we?" Minako moaned.

The flames started to lick and flick the blonde's eager pussy. Rei enjoyed watching as her partner wriggled and twisted in ecstasy.

The flame was apart of the Martian marriage ceremony. If the flames accept the partner, the fires of love match and in the eyes of the gods they are bound for eternity. This was the reason she did this, and she got her affirmation of their destinies. They were meant for each other.

Rei kissed Minako as she brought the blonde to a climax.

"You are mine," Rei said.

"I am yours," Minako said. She kissed Rei. "You are mine,"

"I am yours," Rei replied.

* * *

Minako couldn't help but smile. She knew that Rei had claimed her. By Martian customs they are eternally bound. That was fine and dandy with her but she would rather be bound by Venusian ways.

She kissed Rei as she gently caressed the Martian's breast. The blonde squeezed and rubbed her lover's sensitive nipples. Her lover softly moaned and said something in Martian.

Minako kissed Rei's neck. She then nibbled at her lover's ear.

"Do you love me?" she softly whispered in Rei's ear.

She took her right hand and grasped Rei's. As she held her hand she gazed into her lover's eyes.

A golden chain wrapped around their hands.

She pushed her knee against her lover's sex. Gently she rubbed against her slit.

"I love you, Mina," Rei moaned.

The chain wrapped around their arms connecting each other.

Rei arched her back as she kept moving her hips. She was riding through to her climax.

The chain kept wrapping around them. Once they were completely bound Minako kissed her love.

Rei screamed out as she rode out her orgasm.

A thin white gold necklace appeared around each of their necks. The chain that bound them faded.

Both girls radiated with the post-orgasmic glow. They fell into their lover's embrace.

Minako traced every angle of Rei's face. She kissed her lover.

"I'll have your back through all eternity," Minako said.

"I'll love you through all eternity," Rei said.


	33. Chapter 33

_I've been believing_

 _In something so distant_

 _As if I were human_

-Evanescence (Lost in Paradise)

* * *

~HARUKA~

She paced around the ship. The trip had her restless and sex was not exciting enough. Her dissatisfaction had everyone annoyed with her.

Haruka laid on the floor and groaned. She was sprawled out and did her best to get in the way.

"Can we throw her out of the ship yet?" Rei asked.

"You will have to throw me out as well," Michiru replied.

"Is there anything you can do about her?" Minako asked.

"I'm so bored," Haruka said.

"How did you get through your trip to the moon?" Minako asked.

"I had a medic sedate me so I could sleep through the trip," Haruka replied.

"Unfortunately we don't have that luxury," Michiru said.

"Orgy?" Minako suggested. She only got silent stares.

"I don't think Martians share with Uranians," Michiru said.

Haruka sat up and approached Rei. She stared at the Martian for what seemed like an eternity.

 _I wonder,_ she thought to herself. The blonde butch held out her hand. She watched the skeptical Martian tilt her head.

"You are the first Martian I like," Haruka said. "I admire your skill. You are truly one of a kind."

Rei shook hands with Haruka.

"You killed my father," Rei said. She grinned. "You saved me the hassle of killing him myself."

"Glad I can be of help," Haruka said.

Both Minako and Michiru stared on in confusion.

Mako walked in and sat down beside Rei. She sat there in deep thought and didn't say a word to the others. The Jovian was in distress.

"Haruka, come here," Michiru said.

Haruka scooted over to Michiru. She felt Michiru's arms wrap around her. Her lover leaned into her.

"Go talk to her. Comfort her any way possible and I mean anyway," Michiru whispered.

Haruka blinked cluelessly then nodded. She wasn't sure about why her lover has been very open with their relationship. The Uranian was okay with it but it was uncharacteristic of the Neptunian.

 _I wonder why Michiru is doing this. What happened to her._ Haruka stood up and walked over to Mako. She leaned close to her.

"Come on, we need to talk," Haruka said. She watched as the Jovian turned away. "I was going to let you walk on your own but if you are going to act like this I'm going to carry you."

"No, I'll go," Mako said.

Haruka led Mako out of the room. They entered her sleeping quarters. The Jovian was apprehensive about entering the room. Finally she walked in on her own accord.

Haruka sat down on the bed and waited for Mako to sit down beside her. Once the brunette sat down Haruka sighed.

"Everyone is worried about you," Haruka said.

"I thought they were worried about you," Mako retorted.

"I'm worried about them jumping me and forcing me into an orgy. Even though I wouldn't mind," Haruka said. She put her hand on Mako's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Ami," Mako admitted. "I mean I never told her my feelings for her. Now she's gone and I must get her back."

 _A guilty conscience._

"This trip is taking forever and all I want to do is kill Revolution. Castrate him if he hurt Ami in any way," Mako growled.

 _I can relate._

"It was wrong of me to ignore the warnings. However, I fell in love with him. I trusted him and he broke my trust," the brunette balled her fist. "All I wanted to do was protect her. As well as love her."

 _What should I do? Do I say something? Why me? She loves Ami, not me._ Haruka put her hand on Mako's face and turned it to hers. _Well here goes nothing._ She kissed the Jovian. Parting her lips and feeling her mouth with her tongue. As she pulled away she felt an odd sensation.

The wind has crossed with the storm.

After the kiss, Haruka decided to make love with Mako.


	34. Chapter 34

_I know I've been so hard on you; I know I've told you lies  
If I could have just one more wish, I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes_

-Lita Ford & Ozzy Osborne (Close My Eyes Forever)

* * *

~MICHIRU~

The sickness was slowly subsiding. For several months it had been a constant reminder that she had been unfaithful. She has yet to tell her lover of what she had done.

Thus far she had been able to hide her baby bump. However, she knows she can't hide it forever.

This trip was simply taking forever.

 _Why don't bad guys stay in the system?_ She lay in bed waiting for Haruka to enter the room.

Michiru placed her hand on her swollen belly. She could feel the baby kick as it moved around. A smile drew across her face.

She gazed into her hand mirror. A scene played out of her and Haruka embracing one another. In their arms was a child. They were happy. Then the mirror went blank.

There was a knock at the door.

"Michi," Haruka called out.

Michiru disliked that nickname but Haruka can call her whatever pet name she likes. There's always an exception for Haruka.

"The door is opened," she called out.

She had told the others she was under the weather. They left her alone, except Haruka. Haruka checked in on the Neptunian.

 _I have to tell her._ Michiru tried to build up the courage to admit her betrayal. _What if she sends me away? No, it's too late._

Haruka entered the room. Her bright smile melted away her fears. The Uranian closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed. She lay down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Haruka asked. She wrapped her arms around Michiru.

"Better now that you're here," she replied. Her lips pressed against Haruka's lips. As they parted she noticed something in her lover's attitude. "What's wrong?"

"We haven't made love in a while," Haruka said. The blonde kissed her forehead. "How about we change that?"

"I need to tell you something first," she said. Michiru saw the look of concern in her lover's eyes. _I now have her attention._

"Okay?" Haruka said.

Michiru sighed. "I uh-" she stumbled over her words. "Well I-"

"Michi, I will love you no matter what," Haruka said. She held her hand tightly.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

The blonde blinked a few times and looked around for some kind of trap. She was utterly confused about the revelation.

Michiru knew it would be like this.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Haruka asked.

The aqua haired girl took her lover's hand and placed it on her belly. She watched as Haruka's eyes lit up.

"How?" Haruka asked.

"I was alone and I gave into my lustful emotions. I slept with Victarion," she admitted. She kissed Haruka but her lover didn't return the kiss. "I'm so sorry."

Haruka turned away.

"Haruka," she said. She could feel her lover tremble.

Her lover finally turned to her with tears in her eyes. It was strange to see Haruka crying, even when she was near death she never shed a tear.

"You know this hurts," Haruka said. "I wish I could have been the one to knock you up but whereas I can't, I guess I'll accept the Squid King's bastard." She kissed Michiru. "When we get back in the system, I'm going to kill the Squid King, then I'm going to steal you and the little one away."

"I'm okay with this as long as I'm with you," she said.


	35. Chapter 35

_The Manticore feels happiness  
Whenever you feel sad  
Because you got kicked in the junk  
The Manticore is glad  
The Manticore invented death  
And all things that are bad  
He'll kill your sister just for fun  
And make out with your dad_

-Ninja Sex Party (Manticore)

* * *

~MINAKO~

Regulus B, was a barren wasteland. The inhabitants were archaic but they were helpful in finding Revolution's hideout.

The terrain was bare of any green growth. Life seemed to be missing from the land. This was unsettling to Minako.

 _We have an angry Jovian, a bloodthirsty Uranian, a battle-proven but pregnant Neptunian, a sexy archer Martian, and me...how can this go wrong?_ She shifted on her mount, a strong Reguluosi Garron. Minako looked to Michiru who was looking more and more uncomfortable. _Maybe I should have sent her home._

"Are you sure you can make the trip?" Minako asked.

"She's not going to change her mind," Haruka said. The Uranian shared the same garron. "I tried to convince her to go home."

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. She donned a necklace given to her by a shaman. The Reguluosi villagers blessed her and the baby.

 _Hopefully their gods will watch over her._ Minako looked around trying to look for the landmarks the indigenous indicated. She spotted a rock that looked like a lion.

They approached the structure. From a distance they could hear a mighty roar. Something was not right.

"Keep your eyes open," Minako commanded.

As they got closer Michiru started groaning. Their garron started bucking. Haruka cursed as she tried to control the horse.

Minako got as close to her as she could. Michiru managed to get on Minako's garron.

The look in her eyes were filled with pain.

"Uh...can you hold it in?" Minako asked.

The world went blank.

* * *

She came to and camp was made. Mako was sitting beside her.

"What happened?" Minako asked.

"After you aggravated the pregnant woman in labor, she knocked you out. She's in labor and Haruka is patrolling the area," Mako said.

"I'll go relieve her," Minako said.

"No, I'm going," Mako said. "Go help Rei."

Minako nodded and headed to the only set up tent. She stopped outside of the tent with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Wait a second! I'm the commander," Minako said.

She felt hands on her as they pulled her into the tent. The hands belonged to Rei.

Minako looked over to Michiru who was in obvious distress. She rushed to her side.

"I guess now isn't the time to say I'm sorry," Minako said.

"You think?" Michiru gasped. "Where's Haruka?"

"She's on her way," Minako said.

At that moment Haruka fell from the sky and landed next to them.

"Is the baby here yet?" Haruka asked.

"No," Minako said.

"Keep Michiru safe. I have a monster to slay," Haruka said.

* * *

A/N:

I blame NSP.


	36. Chapter 36

_Holy Diver  
You're the star of the masquerade  
No need to look so afraid  
Jump, jump, jump on the tiger  
You can feel his heart but you know he's mean  
Some light can never be seen, yeah!_

-Dio (Holy Diver)

* * *

~HARUKA~

She went ahead to see what was making all the noise. Her head was still ringing after she hit her head on a rock after being bucked off the garron.

The roar echoed off the massive canyon walls. As she got closer the roaring stopped. With each step she could feel the eyes of the monster on her.

She drew Gramr and continued forward.

"Is it a prince or a princess?" a man called out.

Haruka looked around. There was no one to be seen.

"How cute the fool can't find us," a woman laughed.

There was a slight breeze that blew through the canyon. It whispered the location of the enemy as well as what they were.

"Master wants them all dead," the man said.

Haruka ran with the wind to get a better vantage point.

"Where's the Uranian?" the man asked.

She gazed down at them. Two entities that appeared human but she suspected them to be changelings. Looking at Gramr she sighed then made a jump attack. Her blade was embedded in the man's torso.

"Aye, that fucking hurt," he said.

She blinked as the man took hold of the blade and pulled himself out. Once free he healed himself.

"Looks like someone didn't train for this," the woman said.

"This is the one that fucked the Neptunian Princess?" he asked.

Haruka had enough of their conversation. She cut the woman's right arm off.

"Now that isn't polite," the woman said.

The woman clawed Haruka's face. Haruka cringed but she swung the sword several more times, cutting the woman into pieces. Once she was done she was covered in the woman's blood.

She turned to the man. He was gone.

"Looking for me?" he asked. His voice was deeper and monstrous.

Haruka slowly turned to see a giant lion standing before her.

The lion's golden eyes glistened as they peered into her eyes. He was larger than any lion she had witnessed. His claws were long and sharp.

"I am Regicide," he growled. "I can crown a king then dethrone him in an instance." He started circling Haruka. "You killed my Temptress." The lion growled before striking.

Haruka dodged the attack.

"You've made use of me. I handed you Wrath and you rose your lover to a throne. I'll take her soon," he said as he swatted Haruka into the air. "The bastard will die as well." The lion leapt up and hit Haruka down.

She crashed into the tent. Haruka raised her head and looked over to Michiru and Minako.

"Is the baby here yet?" Haruka asked.

"No," Minako said.

"Keep Michiru safe. I have a monster to slay," Haruka said. She hopped up and jumped through the hole to go look for the beast.

Gramr shimmered in the alien sun as Haruka pointed it at the beast. The lion roared as the Uranian lunged at the beast.

She struck the beast as it ravaged her arm. The sharp fangs dug in deep as she twisted the blade. Tears welled in her eyes as the teeth tore through her flesh. Finally she withdrew the blade and the lion remained standing.

The lion then broke Gramr with a swipe of his claws.

Haruka's eyes widened as the blade shattered like glass. The blade she forged while in her self imposed exile. It was strong enough to cut through the strongest metals in the system.

"What do you have now?" he growled.

The lion kept swiping at Haruka and the only thing she could do was dodge.

 _What do I do now?_ She was growing tired of running. With her sword she had nothing to use. Her arm was useless and her other was being used to help balance her.

" _Hey stupid, transform,"_ Uranus called out.

Without a second thought she transformed into Uranus. In her hand a sword appeared.

 _The sword from the Queen._ She used her left hand and cut the lion's right paw off.

He tried to grow it back but it wouldn't grow.

"What is this?" he roared.

"I am the Soldier of Wind. I am your end," Haruka said. She raised the sword. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The sword came down and cut the lion in half.

"Revolution is my name. I am forever," a voice echoed in the distance.

Haruka collapsed on the ground. She could feel herself being picked up but the loss of blood and excessive pain made her vision blurry. The wind told her to rest.

She obeyed.


	37. Chapter 37

_Flowers laid out for you  
So many colors leave me blind  
Seeing your face reflect from our baby's eyes  
I live my life in misery  
I'd sacrifice this world to hold you  
No breath left inside of me  
Shattered glass keeps falling_

-Bullet for My Valentine (Say Goodnight)

* * *

~MICHIRU~

Holding the soft newborn in her arms. Looking into her daughter's eyes she recognized them. They weren't of Victarion nor were they hers. It was strange looking into the eyes of her lover. A child thought to be created by lustful longing, was made by some sort of loving miracle. The child appeared to be Haruka's, but how, she did not know. Without the Mercurian around, there was no one to explain the anomaly.

It didn't matter who paternally was the child's father. All that mattered was that she was safe for now.

At her side sat the Venusian. The blonde was only pretending to sleep, Michiru wondered if the Venusian slept at all. She didn't bother her.

The Martian had left to go assist the Jovian in the search for Haruka. She worried about her lover.

"Have you decided on a name?" Minako asked. She didn't even look at her.

"Rukia," Michiru replied. She touched the newborn's downy soft hair.

They remained in silence for a while. Minutes later she could hear running outside the tent. The tent flap opened with Rei and Makoto carrying Haruka's unconscious body.

"What happened?" Michiru asked.

"Calm down," Minako said.

Michiru handed Rukia to Minako as she rushed to Haruka's side. Exhausted she collapsed beside her lover. The others tried to get her back to her bed but she fought with them. She rested at Haruka's side.

She held her lover's hand. Though covered in blood, Michiru ran her fingers through Haruka's hair.

 _This is like déja vu, you lying there dying. Don't you dare die without me._ She squeezed Haruka's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," Haruka grumbled. She opened her eyes and tried to smile. "Where's the baby?"

"With Minako," Michiru said.

"So a baby Squid King?" Haruka asked.

Michiru leaned in and kissed her. As she parted she leaned to her ear.

"A Sky King," Michiru whispered.

"I think I hit my head," Haruka said.

Minako approached the two with the baby. She handed the infant to Michiru.

"What did you fight? Where is Revolution?" Minako asked.

"I fought a changeling. They take forms of animals. Revolution is at the edge of a valley," Haruka said. "If the Queen gave you anything, use it to fight or you are going to die."

"Good to know," Minako said.

The blonde turned around to face the others. She gathered them in for a huddle.

Michiru turned her attention to Haruka who was staring at Rukia. She moved Haruka's hand to Rukia's hand. There was a link between the two.

"What an interesting little one," Haruka said. She cringed and let go of Rukia's hand. "Ekki láta mig vera."

"I won't leave you alone," Michiru said.

Haruka opened her eyes and got up. She opened the tent flaps and an arrow pierced her shoulder.

"What is with these fucking arrows?" Haruka asked before falling to the ground.

"Haruka!" Michiru called out. The baby started crying and he did her best to calm her.

Minako dragged Haruka back to the cot. Makoto helped the blonde put Haruka into the cot.

There was a white wolf at the door. He sat there and growled. His golden eyes pierced into her eyes.

"Don't look him in the eyes," Makoto said. She broke her eye contact with the wolf.

The wolf turned into a man. He tried to enter but was forced away.

"What's wrong, Makoto? Don't want to see my heir? The great conqueror, the one to rule the galaxy. Don't you want that? You wouldn't be ruled by the Queen and you wouldn't have to deal with your fucking incestuous uncle," Revolution said.

"Shut up!" Makoto cried out as she charged him.

He managed to keep his balance as she tried to tackle him.

"I put up a barrier, you three are safe. Come on, Minako, we need to back Mako out," Rei said. She ran out of the tent.

Minako went to her pack. When she found what she was looking for she pushed the button and tossed a beacon towards Michiru.

"There is a ship stationed nearby. They are on their way to pick you two up." Minako said. She approached Michiru and knelt down next to her. "Neither of you are in fighting condition and I want you two to keep Rukia safe."

She stood up and headed for the door.

"Before we left the ship I sent message to the Queen asking her to lift the sanctions against you two being together. After all you helped us find a member of my team." Minako said. She ran out the tent.

"Michi," Haruka said. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to choke then back. "Sing me a Neptunian lullaby."

"Anything for you, my love," Michiru said. "Would you like to hold Rukia?"

"I would love that," Haruka said.

Michiru gave Rukia to Haruka. She watched as Haruka calmly held the baby.

* * *

A/N:

Originally I was going to have Pluto show up and take the baby. Then I was going to have them both die together. However I have something else planned.


	38. Chapter 38

_So rest your head  
It's time to sleep  
And dream of what's in store  
The body bends until it breaks  
And sings again no more  
'Cause time has torn the flesh away  
The early morning sings no more_

-Linkin Park (Until it Breaks)

* * *

~MAKOTO~

She lost track of Revolution and the others over the horizon leading to his compound. His words marred her mind as they echoed on and on.

The building shook as she opened the door. There was an explosion followed by a bloodcurdling scream. She ran inside and tried to find the others.

Rounding a corner she heard the faint cries of a baby. Curious she went towards the sound. The cries got louder as she got closer. She opened the only door down that hallway.

In the room there was Ami and a baby. There was blood all over the room. The Mercurian lay on the bed cradling an infant.

"Ami?" Makoto softly said.

Ami lifted her head and weakly smiled. Mako ran to her side.

"Mako," Ami said. She tried not to cry. "Is this a dream?"

"No, I'm here," Makoto said. She ran her fingers through her friend's hair. "I'm here now."

"I'm not going to make it," Ami sobbed.

"Don't say that," Makoto said. She looked around for some sort of medical supplies. "We'll get you back and we'll get you better. We need you. I need you."

"Mako," Ami muttered.

"I'll get you out of here," Makoto said.

"Mako," Ami muttered again. She reached out and grabbed Mako's arm. "I love you."

"I love you too," Makoto said. "I wish we could've had a normal relationship."

Ami looked at the baby.

"I need you to promise me something," Ami whispered.

"That's his…" Makoto said.

"Don't say it," Ami begged. "Takeshi is innocent. He can be taught to not be like his father."

"What can I do?" Makoto asked.

"Don't let anyone harm him. Don't let anyone know of his parentage," Ami said.

"I'll do what I can," Makoto said.

Before she could reach for the baby a blade went through her.

"Isn't that sweet?" Revolution growled as he withdrew the blade.

She fell to the ground as the world blurred and all sound faded. The echoes ended. So did her life.

* * *

A/N:

As much as I like Mako, she has to die. No Ned Stark here.


	39. Chapter 39

_Think you're a martyr?  
Not hard to see  
You wanna rule the fuckin' world?  
You gotta get through me  
Your iron fist will be broken  
No soul to sell  
You think I'll burn for my actions  
See you in hell  
Burn it down_

-Five Finger Death Punch (Burn it Down)

* * *

~MINAKO~

Lying on the ground next to her dead lover. She wanted to cry but it was too painful to cry.

Using the last of her strength she scooted herself to Rei. When she touched her hand he noticed how warm she was. Wrapping her arms around her lover she pulled herself into position to give her lover one last kiss.

"I'm going to have to leave you here, my love. I won't let this stop me from killing the bastard who did this to you," Minako said. She mustered her strength and stood up. "I will always be yours and you will always be mine."

She made her way towards the direction Revolution ran. The piece of shrapnel that remained in her side did cause pain but she was on a mission. Staggering down the maze of corridors she navigated on instinct.

Blood soaked through her clothes and made it cold. She knew it wasn't long before she bled out. It didn't matter to her, she had to kill Revolution before she died.

The sound of sobbing and the cry of an infant drew her near. She could faintly hear Revolution laughing. As she approached the door she realized she was unarmed.

Like magic a sword appeared in her hand and she could feel the power radiating through her. The piece of shrapnel fell out and all of her wounds healed.

 _I have no clue what just happened but I'll go with it._ She took the sword in both hands and charged through the door.

Her blade met Revolution and went through his heart. The dying changeling looked behind himself.

"The sole survivor, that I thought I killed. Couldn't die with your Bitch?" Revolution gasped.

She twisted the sword and he cried out.

"Look upon the face of the destroyer," Revolution cried out.

Minako withdrew the sword and watched him fall to the ground. She noticed Makoto's lifeless body.

Slowly she approached Ami, who appeared to be close to death.

"P-please don't kill him," Ami begged.

Minako stood silent. She was weighing her options. If she killed the baby, she would save the universe but it weigh on her mind that she killed an infant.

"Minako, please," Ami cried.

Minako took the baby. She wasn't a monster. No matter if she was a commander, she was still a woman. As a woman she couldn't harm the baby.

"I will protect him," Minako said.

"T-thank you," Ami muttered.

"Go to sleep now," Minako said. "Go to Mako in the dream lands." She walked away with the child in her arms. Carefully stepping over the bodies on the floor she made her way back to Rei's body. Once there she sat down and hummed a Venusian lullaby.

She set a beacon down and waited for help to arrive.


	40. Chapter 40

_How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl  
Year after year  
Running over the same old ground  
And how we found  
The same old fears  
Wish you were_

-Pink Floyd (Wish You Were Here)

* * *

~MARS~

The fires were still lit. Her soul continued to dwell in the world of the living. Lost. She was lost.

A shining like called to her, beckoning her to come to it. She complied.

Alongside of her were three blue lights. A dark blue light, an aqua blue light, and a light blue light. There was also a green light that was not far behind.

The lights felt familiar but she couldn't quite recall them. She couldn't recall the details of her life she had come from, but there was a longing for someone. Then it came to her.

 _Minako._

Her lover was without her. She wanted to turn around but she couldn't. There was no turning back.

She could hear the others calling out but it seemed that they couldn't hear each other.

" _I'm okay with this as long as I'm with you. Our love broke all boundaries,"_ the aqua light said.

" _Father, Mother, forgive me. You left me here alone,"_ the dark blue light said.

" _Oh gods let him be safe. Now let me rest with my love,"_ the light blue light said.

" _I failed her time and time again. I couldn't protect the one I love,"_ the green light said.

She kept on her path.

 _I am forever yours, Minako._

* * *

A/N:

Yes, Haruka and Michiru died. Haruka succumbed to her wounds and Michiru passed due to exhaustion from childbirth. The little one is safely on the ship. Minako is now in control of two babies.


	41. Chapter 41

_I kissed you at the apex of the maelstrom and asked if you would accompany me in a quick fall, but you made me realize that my ticket wasn't good for two. I rode alone_

-AFI (...But Home is Nowhere/ the Spoken Words)

* * *

~MINAKO~

It felt like an eternity since everything was okay. She carried out her day to day activities as a guard. Her heart ached every passing second as she kept going on.

Though her heart still beat she felt dead on the inside. How she kept going she had no clue.

She took care of the infants left in her care. They were the only ones keeping her going. Both were like her, they lost ones who loved them. After she set foot on the moon she refused to give them up.

Rukia's father tried to claim her but Minako requested a paternity test. The test came back negative. More questions were raised over the girl.

The boy, Takeshi, was a different story. He was going to be taken by the Citadel but she contested it. She begged the Queen to leave him in her care. Queen Serenity granted her the permission to care for the baby.

She held Rukia and fed her a bottle. The little girl reached out and grabbed her nose. Minako smiled.

"You are a cute one," Minako said.

There were locks of gold that was spun in Rukia's hair. Minako knew that love found a way to create this angel.

There was a soft knock at the door. The door opened and she was surprised by what she saw. At the door stood six children as well as the Queen and the two cats from Mau.

"Commander Minako," a younger Rei said.

Her face lit up as she was hugged by a mini Rei.

"I see she remembers you," the Queen said.

"H-how?" Minako stammered.

"All of you have the capability to reincarnate. Whereas they had to travel back here, they have lost a lot of their memories," Artemis said.

"They remember some things but not specifics," Luna said.

"I love you, Mina," Rei said. She noticed the babies. "You have babies?"

"I am caring for them," Minako said.

"The babies are why we are here, as well as the young soldiers," the Queen said. "It has been decided that the infants are to fostered by ambassadors from the planet of their mothers. You are to train these young soldiers to be prepared for combat."

Minako looked at both babies. She had loved them as if they were her own.

"May I visit them?" Minako asked.

"That is up to the Planetary ambassadors," the Queen said.

"Fair enough but I have one more question," Minako said. She grinned. "I would like Artemis to answer this."

The white cat looked to the Queen for guidance but the Queen simply nodded.

"Yes?" Artemis sighed.

Minako pulled the cat closer and whispered in his ear.

"What is wrong with you?" Artemis exclaimed.

"Well there was this thing that bound us and-" Minako explained.

"You'll discover that in due time. If I read his reaction correctly," the Queen said. "If I am correct the Venusian bond is eternal so chances are when the time comes memories of that will return. Just try not to force it or do something with her at such a young age."

"I understand, your grace," Minako said.

"If you would like we can wipe your memory of what happened," the Queen said.

"No thanks," Minako said. "After all memory is key."

The Queen smiled as she bubbled to babies and left with them.

A single tear fell from her eye. It was as if her heart was breaking again.

"Miss commander lady, when are we going to train?" the young Haruka asked. The small tomboy impatiently waited for an answer before playing tag with Michiru and Makoto.

She hugged Rei and stood up.

"We only have so long before our Princess is born," Minako said. "So let's get to it." She marched the kids out to the training field to build them into superior soldiers.

* * *

A/N:

Fini! Stay tuned for book 2!


End file.
